El caballero blanco
by Jazzita
Summary: Jan Di vive una vida solitaria a pesar de un matrimonio. Joon Pyo se la pasa viajando y Ji Hoo sólo escribe un blog que se convirtió multifamoso para descargar sus penas amorosas.
1. Te recuerdo

**El caballero blanco.**

**Capítulo #1: Te recuerdo**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Boys Over Flowers/Hana Yori Dango me pertenecen (por desgracia).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Tendrás dos hombres en tu vida: uno con el que te casaras y el otro será tu alma gemela".<strong>_

Jan Di no hace mucho tiempo había vuelto a recordar y sobre todo, reflexionar aquellas palabras que se le habían dicho en su primer viaje a las Islas donde experimento días que jamás olvidaría al lado del tan cotizado F4 y su inseparable amiga: Ga Eul.

Ahora ella estaba llena de lujos y beneficios que pocas mujeres tenían la fortuna de experimentar en Macao, si cualquier persona viera la clase de vida que ella llevaba podía definirla inmediatamente como una persona 'feliz'. Tenía a uno de los hombres más poderosos de toda Corea, aquel caballero de cabellos rizados que cada momento decía que él era hasta capaz de dar su vida para proteger a su mujer de sobre todas las cosas. Aunque tratando un poco más a Goo Joon Pyo podrías notar que aún conservaba esa torpeza que nunca ha podido separarse de ella... ¿y por qué debería de hacer eso? Si él ante los ojos de las damas era perfecto, incluso para la misma Jan Di, ese era uno de los aspectos que la había enamorado hace un par de años.

Negocios eran negocios; el caballero oscuro no podía hacer a un lado las inversiones millonarias de Shinhwa que había ganado en otros países de Asia, todos esos asuntos hacían que cada vez más la relación que tenía con la mujer que amaba poco a poco se enfriara sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de cómo había pasado exactamente.

"¿Cuándo nos volvimos tan extraños Goo Joon Pyo?" Preguntó una Jan Di nostálgica a su esposo a través del móvil que la mantenía conversando con él.

"¿Es un chiste, no? Oh amor, en verdad me asustaste! Por poco y pienso que lo decías en serio" Como siempre, él de alguna forma u otra él era muy inocente en ese tipo de situaciones, siempre creía que eran una broma y por lo tanto eran cosas que se le complicaban mucho a Jan Di, su caballero oscuro se cegaba cada vez que quería explicarle su situación actual.

"Te amo Jan Di, no lo olvides nunca" Finalizó su amoroso esposo, ella se limitó a colgar con un semblante de tristeza. Ella ya no era capaz de responderle de la misma forma, se sentía patética al engañar a Joon Pyo.

Él viajaba. Ella estaba sola en casa. Todos los días era igual, su vida había cambiado muchísimo desde que había decidido darle el "sí" al hombre de cabellos rizados.

Pero últimamente tenía un hobbie, quizá no tan productivo, pero muy útil: el internet. Ya que era la única herramienta en la que podía comunicarse con Ga Eul y preguntarle qué pasa con su vida junto a So Yi Jung.

"_Cierto. Ayer me dijo que iría de viaje con él. Lo olvidé por completo_" Se dijo así misma al ver que su amiga no aparecía conectada en la red.

Algo decepcionada, decidió abrir una ventana web y buscar blogs, debido a que le parecían divertidos para pasar un buen rato de ocio o lo que decían las malas lenguas de su persona.

Pero entre tantos, uno llamo su atención **"El caballero blanco".**

Abrió el link y entro de lleno al blog. Predominaban los colores blanco y marrón. Con diseño sencillo y unos textos que nunca antes hubiese leído llenos de miles de comentarios e inclusive ya alcanzando el millón de visitas, según marcaba el contador de la web.

Pero todo lo que escribía el hombre era de artículos y poemas de amor, y en su mayoría en amor no correspondido. Narraba historias que dolían a toda persona que la leyera y Jan Di no fue la excepción.

No lo entendía, ella al momento de leer aquel relato quebró en llanto ya que volvía a sentir ese enorme vacío en su corazón que siempre trataba de olvidar.

Era el vacío que jamás Goo Jun Pyo pudo ni podrá llenar porque lo que Jan Di perdió era más allá de un hombre o un amigo.

Era una persona especial que había años que había perdido el contacto. Esa persona que la hacía feliz y le daba consuelo incluso en situaciones críticas.

Esa era el alma gemela que Jan Di perdió y nunca olvidó.

"Sunbae..."Sollozaba la chica entre lágrimas de cristal. Era otra noche donde la dama estaba solitaria.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ese día era una tarde donde el sol predominaba.

No lo podía evitar, odiaba entrar a las librerías porque se sentía el nerd número uno de la ciudad pero tenía que hacerlo antes de obtener otra vez una mala nota en la escuela. El joven de diecisiete años tomó esos pensamientos en consideración, y tomando aire se decidió a entrar a la biblioteca.

Sin causar mucho ruido u otra acción para ser reconocido por alguien, buscó rápidamente los libros que necesitaba y tomó asiento para empezar a leer un poco de cada uno de ellos para su reporte escolar.

Pero algo lo inquietaba y mucho, era la persona que estaba frente a él en la mesa que se encontraba leyendo, al parecer concentradamente. Él sabía perfectamente su nombre, profesión y pudiese decir que bastante de aquella persona por las experiencias del pasado. Por la misma inquietud que sentía, no podía dejar de verlo, quería preguntarle tantas cosas sobre él y la situación con su hermana pero a la vez no eran sus asuntos. Tomó uno de los libros que buscó y lo llevó a su cara, para tratar de disimular su curiosidad.

"En verdad es él" se dijo el joven así mismo.

"Definitivamente eres igual que tu hermana Kang San" respondió el otro con una sonrisa, cerrando el libro que leía.

"Yoon Ji Hoo" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Kang San en ese momento después de no verlo en años. Nunca fueron tan cercanos, pero había esa chispa de aprecio.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. Aunque todavía conservas ese toque del niño amigable." respondió el joven de cabellos claros mientras guardaba todo para salir del lugar.

"Por favor no te vayas. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte Ji Hoo, desde que Jan Di se fue de Corea nunca supimos nada de ti ni ella tampoco" Kang San tragó saliva al hacer tal pregunta.

"No hay mucho que agregar, sólo he seguido con mi vida. " respondió con un semblante de tristeza, segundos después siguió su caminar para abandonar la librería.

Por un momento, Kang San pensó la idea de seguirlo pero era una idea demasiado extremista, o como decía él _"Sólo para las mujeres celosas"._ Lo pensó por unos minutos y anotó la hora, día, mes y año junto a un breve escrito que no sabía en qué pudiese servirle en ese momento, pero quizá en un futuro... quizá para Geum Jan Di.

El noticiero matutino decía que se pronosticaba unas intensas lluvias para los próximos dos días, la presentadora siempre sostuvo que la tormenta tropical no sería tan amable con el país de Corea del Sur.

"Tome sus precauciones por favor" decía la chica cuando él apagó el televisor para dirigirse a la cocina para tomar una taza de café acompañado de un paquete de galletas de chispas de chocolate y de paso poner música clásica.

Tomó asiento en la mesa de su sala, donde podría apreciar ver la lluvia caer a través de las puertas de cristal.

"Quisiera que estuvieras aquí" pensaba con melancolía.

Segundos después el joven sacudió su cabeza para sacar aquellos pensamientos por un rato, recordó que hoy ni siquiera había revisado su blog por lo que una vez que terminó con sus galletas tomó su laptop para entrar a la web para leer los comentarios ya que no tenía ánimos para publicar algo nuevo.

Eran demasiados comentarios que no iba acabar de leerlos en lo que restaba del día, por lo que avanzó a leer los últimos comentarios, usualmente era siempre los mismos fans, ya hasta podría decir que los conoce ya que son muy fieles al blog del "caballero blanco"; pero algo pasó, algo que no pensaba que iba a suceder jamás.

"_**Hola caballero blanco, debo decirle que usted es un genio escribiendo, sus escritos son conmovedores y de los cuales me siento muy identificada. ¿Sabe? Me recuerda mucho a mi pasado, o como dice usted "a esa persona especial".**_

_**El contador dirá que soy la fan número un millón pero yo me considero la número uno.**_

_**Espero conocerlo algún día.**_

_**- Geum Jan Di."**_

El joven quedó helado al leer ese comentario.

"No, no, no es que debe de haber alguien que se hizo pasar por ella o se llama igual" Se decía así mismo, no quería volver a creer en esas cosas, o mejor dicho, no debería de creer que ella era su fan.

Apagó su máquina y la dejó en la pequeña mesa de su sala, fue a su recámara y ahí se echó a la cama con una mezcla de emociones que sentía que iba a explotar ese día.

Quería no darle importancia, quería estar quieto pero su corazón se aceleraba mil por hora al pensar tan siquiera por un segundo en la posibilidad de verla de nuevo. Durante varias horas seguía en la misma situación hasta que finalmente el sueño lo venció.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola gente~<p>

Siempre quise un final feliz para Ji Hoo, de hecho aún sigo frustrada (y creo que seguiré estándolo) de que no se allá quedado con la chica, pero en fin... gracias que existe fanfiction para descargar algunas de mis penas.

Eso sí, no crean que esto va a ser un anti Joon Pyo o algo similar.

Ya saben, quejas, dudas, sugerencias, galletas (?) a través del **Review.**

Gracias por leer este intento de fanfic de una fan de Ji Hoo frustrada haha xD

Nos vemos en el capítulo #2


	2. Un buen día para mí

**El caballero blanco.**

****Capítulo #2: Un buen día para mí.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Boys Over Flowers/Hana Yori Dango me pertenecen (por desgracia).**

* * *

><p>Una semana había pasado desde que la señora de Joon Pyo había encontrado una nueva motivación, sentía esos escritos como si fueran suyos ya que se identificaba demasiado con ellos. Su esposo aún seguía viajando y sin ninguna de hacerle una visita exprés a su amada.<p>

La vida de Jan Di era cada vez más solitaria.

Pero un sonido se escuchó en la mansión... ¿ese era el timbre de su casa? Ya hasta había olvidado como sonaba. La señora se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se dirigió a abrir la puerta sin muchos ánimos.

Cuando abrió la puerta su cara se iluminó por una hermosa sonrisa que había estado guardada por mucho tiempo.

"Ga Eul! " la chica no lo pensó dos veces y abrazó a su amiga por todos los años en que no lo había hecho. Estaba tan feliz de verla que incluso derramó una lágrima.

"Aww, pero no llores Jan Di. Te garantizo que el día de hoy no lo olvidarás" decía Ga Eul.

Jan Di sabía que se miraba muy infantil al actuar de esa forma pero no le importaba; minutos después se tranquilizó y con una gran sonrisa invitó a pasar a su mejor amiga a su mansión.

Ambas tomaron asiento en la sala y charlaron un rato acerca de sus vidas, pero para Ga Eul estaba inquieta, quería preguntarle sobre algo... por lo que se mordía el labio para no hacerlo.

Entonces Ga Eul pensó que ya era hora de soltar la bomba, era la hora de cambiar la vida monótona de Jan Di ahora.

"Jan Di... por primera vez en años, irás de vacaciones rumbo a Corea para que veas a tus padres de nuevo... ¿no te parece genial?"

"¿Y qué más haría? Se perfectamente que nadie me quiere ahí, ni siquiera mis padres " Jan Di ni siquiera se emocionó.

"Qué excusa más patética, ayer hablé con tu madre y no sabes las ganas que tiene de volver a verte, tu padre subió de puesto en su trabajo y no reconocerías a primera vista a Kang-san cuando él te de un abrazo. Debes ver y sentir todo eso en persona Jan Di, no puedes vivir toda la vida aquí sola" Dijo una Ga Eul molesta por la actitud tan indiferente de su amiga.

La mujer de Joon Pyo se puso a reflexionar, cada palabra que había salido de la boca de Ga Eul no era nada más que la pura verdad aunque ella se negaba a reconocerlo.

"Yo no viajo sin la autorización de mi esposo, deberías de saberlo Ga Eul " respondió Jan Di excusándose de nuevo.

"Pero yo sí tengo esa autorización. Anda, déjate de rodeos y haz tu maleta que nos vamos a Corea. Antes de que Yi Jeong vuelva ya deberías estar lista para irnos directo al aeropuerto " Su amiga la levantó del sillón donde la mujer se encontraba y la orillaba a entrar a su habitación para que empezaba a tomar toda su ropa.

Jan Di empezó a reír al ver la locura que le estaba haciendo cometer su amiga.

"Gracias Ga Eul" la abrazó antes de comenzar a guardar sus cosas en la maleta.

"Aún sigues siendo mala mintiendo, Jan Di" respondió la amiga correspondiendo al abrazo.

El tiempo cada vez era menor por lo que Ga Eul ayudó a que Jan Di guardara sus cosas lo más rápido posible, cuando So Yi Jeong tocó el timbre de la mansión todo está listo, por lo que sólo faltaba abrir la puerta y partir.

Quizá podían verse a través de las fotografías pero cuando se vieron frente a frente, el ambiente se había puesto tenso por una razón que ninguno de los dos entendía; a lo que cada uno lo atribuyó al "paso del tiempo".

"Vaya, vaya no cabe duda que estos cinco años te han caído muy bien Jan Di" el toque coqueto del casanova no había cambiado pese al matrimonio.

Ga Eul ante tal comentario le dio un codazo a Yi Jeong... ¿acaso ya había olvidado quién era la dueña de su corazón?

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento Jan Di... "dijo el hombre con algo de dolor ante el golpe dado por su esposa.

Jan Di sonrió ante tal escena y se limitó a decir dónde debía dejar las maletas.

"Ya, ya, ya... ese lo siento también iba para ti Ga Eul, ¿feliz? " comentó el miembro del F4 al ver el rostro molesto de su esposa.

"No " Ga Eul se iba a acompañar a Jan Di hacia el auto aunque el casanova se le adelantó, le robó un besó juguetón y de paso de nuevo su corazón.

La chica no pudo evitar suspirar como una niña colegiala.

Yi Jeong era su hombre perfecto.

"Ga Eul, ¿qué haces ahí? Vámonos a Corea! "gritó Jan Di con todas sus fuerzas.

La chica enamorada bajó de su nube llena de pensamientos de amor para que luego tropezara sacando un susto por parte de su esposo y amiga; afortunadamente no había pasado nada por lo que pudo continuar con su caminar y finalmente subirse al auto para así el chofer los llevara al aeropuerto de Macao.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras Jan Di iba rumbo a Corea, Ji Hoo seguía con ese toque de intriga al ver quién era la persona detrás de ese comentario escrito hace unos días en su blog. A veces quería salir a la calle para preguntarle a cada persona que viera si había escrito tales palabras, otras quería no pensar en nada de eso pero lo que más pensaba es que debería hacer algo ya, o mejor dicho, ver a alguien que seguro lo sacaría de dudas.

Era una fortuna y a la vez una desfortuna que la familia Geum seguía viviendo en ese pequeño departamento. Una vez frente a la puerta de la residencia el joven tragó saliva y le dio dos golpes a la puerta.

Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Ji Hoo había tocado pero nadie respondió; el joven ansioso tocó la puerta de nuevo y esta vez tuvo una respuesta.

"Ji Hoo... "dijo Kang san sorprendido de verlo nuevamente, esta vez en la puerta de su casa.

"¿Estas ocupado? " preguntó de una vez por todas.

"No, hoy no tuve clases en el colegio" respondió extrañado por la pregunta.

"Perfecto, te invito un café. Anda " dijo el hombre con perfil de príncipe. Kang San aceptó, por lo que tuvo que dejar una nota a sus padres de que había salido, ya que nadie estaba en casa.

Una vez que cerró la puerta principal, ambos bajaron las escaleras y subieron en un pequeño pero lujoso auto que Ji Hoo había comprado.

"Café _Good Moorning _por favor" -dijo el F4.

"¡¿Le estás hablando al auto? " preguntó el joven acompañante totalmente desconcertado.

"Algo así; la verdad aún no logro entender de todo el sistema pero por lo menos me puede dar una ubicación de qué tan cerca o lejos estamos del café "respondió mientras echaba a andar el auto.

"Wow... "se limitó a decir Kang-san.

El tiempo pasó rápido, ya que Ji Hoo empezó a cuestionar al hermano de Jan Di sobre su vida y viceversa. Ambos se sentían cómodos al hablar con la otra persona. Una vez que llegaron al café tomaron asiento y decidieron ordenar, el médico un café descafeinado mientras que el invitado optó por un chocolate caliente.

El pedido no tardó mucho en hacerse, una vez que sus órdenes estaban en su mesa. Ji Hoo decidió hablar sobre el porqué había invitado al joven al café.

"Kang San, necesito preguntarte sobre algo en especial... " Ji Hoo no pudo terminar su frase cuando fue interrumpido.

"No es necesario que le sigas dando más rodeos a esto Yoon, sé que me invitaste para saber de Jan Di"

El médico de apellido Yoon no pudo evitar sonreír ante la naturalidad que le expresó sobre el caso Jan Di, por lo que tomó un sorbo a su café y sin más rodeos era hora de ponerse serios.

"Bien. Entonces hablemos sobre Jan Di, Kang San"respondió Ji Hoo.

El caballero pensó por unos momentos como iniciar ese tema, sabía que era algo _"brusco_" iniciar por cómo era la relación entre Jan Di y su flamante esposo. Por lo que soltó un suspiro mirando al techo y finalmente hacia Kang San.

"Cuéntame del rol que juega Jan Di dentro de la empresa de Joon Pyo. ¿Siguen viviendo en Macao?"

"Hace dos meses que no sabemos nada de ella, doctor. Antes solía hablar por teléfono, enviar emails e incluso cuando andaba inspirada se iba a la antigua y nos llegaban cartas con la letra horrible que posee. Era divertido ver los _"horrores_" de ortografía que comete la tonta. Pero el dinero y el poder compran a las personas con valores morales con el paso del tiempo y ya ves, ya no le importamos a la señora Jan Di" respondió un Kang San indiferente con forme narraba sobre el pasado y el presente de su hermana.

Ji Hoo podría ver a través de su mirada el dolor que contenía, él sabía que por más palabras de consuelo que le diera eran inútiles, además de que él era pésimo para darlas.

"¿Sabes? En otra ocasión hubiese dicho que el culpable del cambio de Jan Di es Joon Pyo, pero él sigue ahí... El chico es lo contrario a ella, me he enterado que él es con quién hablan mis padres. Joon Pyo, no pierde esa genialidad que le caracteriza " Kang San comentó mientras ya empezaba a comer una galleta de chispas de chocolate.

Ji Hoo lejos de ponerse celoso o empezar con reclamos se quedó pensando dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Ese Joon Pyo me debe una salida para ir a pescar". Dijo el chico de cabellos claros.

"¿En serio crees que va a tener tiempo de hacer eso?" preguntó ingenuamente Kang San.

"Ya lo has dicho. Sigue siendo el mismo Joon Pyo" respondió dijo mientras seguía revolviendo su taza de café descafeinado.

Y así fue una plática extendida sobre varios temas, claro que sin dejar de lado el principal que era la ya señora Jan Di. Ninguno de los dos imaginó que la plática sería tan interesante y durara tanto tiempo, desde la tarde hasta cuando el café estaba a punto de cerrar.

Finalmente, faltando cinco minutos antes de las doce de la noche, Ji Hoo se ofreció a llevar a Kang San a su casa y si es necesario enfrentar a sus padres para que le evitaran un castigo, aunque no lo podía negar, tenía miedo de ver los rostros de los padres de Jan Di.

Una vez que llegaron a la humilde casa de Kang San el joven bajó rápidamente del auto y abrió la puerta de la entrada de su casa con sus llaves tratando de no hacer tanto ruido, ya que tenía la idea de que ambos estaban dormidos ya que les había avisado que llegaría tarde a través de mensajes de texto.

"Todo está bien Ji Hoo, gracias" respondió el joven a la llamada telefónica al ver que sus padres dormían profundamente.

"Nos vemos" Dijo antes de colgar el teléfono para que finalmente partiera rumbo a su casa y seguir pensando el tratar de unir los pedazos del rompecabezas de aquella mujer que le interesaba.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"¡Hey! Perdona por no darte la atención necesaria, pero he descubierto muchas cosas nuevas hoy Ronnie" El médico frotó suavemente la cabeza de su mascota al ver cómo esta tenía una mirada un poco triste ante su amo.

Ronnie inmediatamente cambió su tristeza a felicidad, por lo que Ji Hoo no pudo evitar sonreír. El joven dejó un rato a su mascota dentro de la casa para que pudiera comer su cena con tintes de desayuno debido a la hora.

Minutos después de haber atendido a Ronnie, Ji Hoo decidió prender su laptop y empezar a actualizar su blog, por lo que empezó a escribir como sólo él lo sabía hacer a través del caballero blanco.

Ji Hoo envió la nueva entrada, era un tanto diferente a lo que usualmente escribía ya que no era un poema o pensamiento típico, sino que esta vez estaba narrando lo divertido que habían sido sus días al encontrarse con un viejo amigo y además su curiosidad sobre aquella persona lo tenía muy inquieto. Junto al escrito puso una fotografía del café descafeinado que había pedido hace unas horas.

No tardó mucho en recibir cientos de comentarios de diversas partes del país e incluso del resto del mundo. El joven dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios al leer tales opiniones, al parecer les gustaba a los lectores que de vez en cuando el caballero blanco tuviera sus momentos de felicidad de vez en cuando, pero esperaba que su más reciente fan escribiera sobre tal experiencia; aunque no podía negar que los comentarios de Kang San lo dejaban con muchas más dudas que respuestas, por lo que él sabía que si Jan Di lograse postear de nuevo tenía que arriesgarse a contactarse con ella bajo el nombre del _"Caballero blanco"_, una persona que postea pensamientos de amor y desamor pero nadie conoce su verdadera identidad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, primero que nada quiero agradecerles por leer y por supuesto por sus reviews del capítulo pasado, originalmente este cap iba a ser bien corto pero decidí mejor unirlo con el que según yo iba a ser el tercero y pues este fue el resultado. Espero publicar el resto pronto y que estén masomenos igual de extensos que este. Por lo general soy una persona que no tiende a escribir demasiado (me refiero a que no soy de escribir como 11 páginas para un capítulo o algo similar) pero bueno espero les haya gustado el fic, y si no con el paso del tiempo(?).<p>

Respondo a los review:

**Mizu:** Muchas gracias por leer(:. Cierto, yo también odié que se haya quedado solito , ni en las otras versiones, ni en el anime, ni en nada el personaje de Rui/Ji Hoo se queda con la chica ni con nadie :( Mínimo lo hubieran puesto con Min Seo Hyun.

Sí, también he visto mucho SoEul por acá, no prometo que el fic se cargue de esa pareja pero ahí habrán otros mini momentos sobre esa parejita.

**Kireiko Ami: **Aww, muchas gracias (: ... exacto!, Ji Hoo estuvo con ella en las buenas y en las malas y aún así ella se fue con Joon Pyo, de hecho disfruté mucho cuando se fueron a Macao, pese a que estaban buscando a Joon como que había muchos momentos Ji Hoo/Jan Di que se me hicieron bien tiernos! No sé si sepas pero en esta versión de Hana Yori Dango estaba escrita para que Ji Hoo se quedase con Jan Di pero la mayoría de las fans (y también por raiting) querían más a Joon Pyo por lo que se cambió los últimos capítulos y el final.

**adrianamasen: **Muchas gracias Adriana(: En verdad si trato de hacer a los personajes lo menos OOC posible, sobre todo a Ji Hoo por su personalidad. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y sí ocupo un F4 para inspirarme! haha.

**lucy22per:** Gracias por leer lucy(: !, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic. Sobre las actualizaciones, saldrán cada quincena, por lo que este sería el cap. del día 15. El tercero saldrá a últimos de abril y así andaremos con los capítulos.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sus reviews son felicidad e inspiración para seguir escribiendo(:**

**_-Jazz_  
><strong>


	3. ¿Fantasía o realidad?

**El caballero blanco.**

**Capítulo #3: ¿Fantasía o realidad?**

****Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Boys Over Flowers/Hana Yori Dango me pertenecen (por desgracia).****

* * *

><p>El clima de aquél viernes era una día soleado perfecto. Recién bajaba del avión y ya sentía un alivio que la hacía sentir un poco más relajada. Con su fino bolso miraba incrédula a su alrededor… ¿cómo es que tantas cambios surgieron en la estructura del aeropuerto de Seúl en tan poco tiempo si casi toda su vida la vivió en Corea?<p>

Ga Eul miró la expresión de impresión que su amiga tenía en el rostro ante el cambio de estructura del aeropuerto, era mucho más tecnológico y bonito por donde quiera que se pudiese ver. Ante tal asombro ella sólo tocó el hombro de Jan Di y la sacó de su trance ante un "¡Bienvenida a Corea!" para que después buscaran el lugar donde tendrían que recoger sus maletas aunque no sería tan difícil ir por ellas por ser clientes distinguidos de la línea aérea donde viajaban.

Tan pronto se les dio el equipaje, a la salida se encontraron con una gran limusina de color negro de primera clase.

"¡Hey! ¡No te hagas ilusiones Yi Jeong!" Gritó una voz familiar detrás de ellos.

"¡Era lo mínimo que podía esperar de ti después de todo este tiempo Woo Bin!" El Casanova y las chicas se acercaron para saludar al más carismático de los F4.

"Oh Jan Di, un gusto volver a verte de nuevo. Es una pena que Joon Pyo no haya podido venir hasta aquí pero se que Ji Hoo también le encantará volver a verte." Jan Di no pudo evitar empezar a sentirse nerviosa con sólo volver a escuchar el nombre de Ji Hoo una vez más. Ella se limitó a no decir nada para evitar que los nervios le hagan una peor jugada en el momento.

"Oh, ya entiendo. Ji Hoo no sabe que estás aquí… ".

"Basta Woo Bin" Dijo Yi Jeong al ver la expresión de la chica.

"Lo siento Jan Di, pero no pensaba que eras distante con él. Ya, en verdad mil disculpas". Dijo el castaño apenado.

No perdieron más tiempo y decidieron entrar a la limusina rumbo a la casa de So Yi Jeong y Ga Eul para empezar a festejar el inicio de las vacaciones de Jan Di viendo películas acompañados de palomitas, pizza, soda para las chicas y un poco de soju para los chicos. A veces las cosas más sencillas eran las más divertidas y esta vez no era la excepción.

Con forme avanzaba la película poco a poco todos se quedaron dormidos con la excepción de Jan Di; ella tampoco entendía nada y no le parecía entretenida la película que estaban viendo pero morfeo aún no llegaba por ella por lo que no sabía si continuar viéndola, hacer un intento de dormir o alguna otra cosa más. Finalmente después de pensarlo tanto, decidió de llamar al chofer de su casa el Seúl para que viniera por ella y su equipaje.

El chofer no tardó mucho en llegar, por lo que una vez que ya estaba fuera de la casa de Ga Eul, con mucho cuidado se movió sigilosamente, dejó una pequeña nota y abrió la puerta para salir de la casa.

"Bienvenida a Seúl señora, nos alegra mucho que esté de vuelta aunque sea por un corto tiempo." Dijo el hombre de mediana edad mientras echaba el equipaje de ella.

"Gracias, yo también estoy muy feliz de volver." La chica sonrió.

El motor arrancó y el auto iba a la dirección de la casa de Joon Pyo, que ahora también era de Jan Di, a pocas cuadras de llegar ella decidió dar la orden de detener el auto.

"Shin Dong Hwa… por favor llévame a la residencia de Yoon Ji Hoo". Dijo Jan Di decidida.

"Señora, perdone por entrometerme pero me temo que ya es muy tarde para las visitas… ¿no cree?" Respondió el chofer.

"Por favor no me niegues ese favor, sé que es muy tarde pero Go Joon Pyo me pidió darle algo en persona." A veces era mejor engañar en lugar de decir las verdaderas razones y más a gente que no le incumben asuntos externos. Shin Dong Hwa se limitó a decir "De acuerdo señora" aunque no dejaba de extrañarle la decisión de Jan Di.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ella decidió que el auto se estacionara a unos metros de distancia de la casa Yoon, no le importaba caminar de más pero quería verlo de nuevo. Con forme se acercaba pudo ver que las luces de las habitaciones de la casa aún seguían prendidas por lo que para ella era una buena señal de que lo podría ver de nuevo.

Jan Di aún conservaba una copia de las llaves de la casa de Ji Hoo que él le dio una vez por si alguna vez Joon Pyo o ella se encontraban en peligro o no tenían a donde ir. Pensándolo a la primera probablemente se hubiera pensado que nunca usarían esas llaves pero el destino decía todo lo contrario.

Ella abrió la puerta principal y sigilosamente entró al patio de la casa donde desde ahí ya podría ver algunas de las puertas de cristal que reflejaban el hogar del médico. Ella seguía buscándolo desde el patio pero parecía que no se encontraba lo cuál era raro de Ji Hoo.

Ya no siguió pensándolo más, ella decidió entrar directamente a la casa y empezar a buscarlo. Ella pensaba que si Ji Hoo terminó odiándola con el paso del tiempo, era un hecho de que ya se había ganado una multa por entrar en propiedad ajena pero quería creer que eso nunca iba a suceder.

Buscó rápidamente con su mirada una vez más a través de la sala… no había nada. Caminó hacia la cocina… tampoco había nada. Buscó por el baño… no había nada. Ella siguió buscándolo hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que se podría encontrar en el único lugar que le faltaba por recorrer: la habitación.

Ella abrió la puerta poco a poco para ver que había dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

"Yoon Ji Hoo". Dijo al verlo dormido en el suelo acompañado por una botella de soju vacía. Su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y su ropa camisa pareciera que se había derramado del mismo alcohol. Lo único que parecía estar intacto eran sus pantalones de color negro.

Ella no pudo evitar empezar a derramar un par de lágrimas al verlo en ese estado tan desalineado… ¡él no era así! ¿Por qué habría tomado de más?… o mejor dicho… ¿desde cuándo él empezó a tomar?

Jan Di pensaba una y otra vez en el por qué se encontraba así.

Ella se acercaba a él dando pasos pequeños, pero todo falló cuando ella se tropezó con un objeto que no había visto, Ji Hoo empezaba a despertar y ella empezaba a levantarse, pero ya era muy tarde para escapar si lo tenía en mente.

"¿Eres la princesa Jan Di?~" Con y cómo lo preguntaba ella pudo darse cuenta de que el médico aún seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol.

"Sunbae… ¿qué pasó contigo?". Preguntó lo chica con un semblante de tristeza mientras secaba sus lágrimas entes de que él pudiera notarlas.

"Jan Di" él se acercó hacia ella y sin previo aviso le empezó a dar un cálido abrazo por todos los años en que no lo había hecho.

"Yo…" Ella fue interrumpida por él.

"Aunque seas sólo una ilusión... ¿quieres ser mi princesa?" le preguntó Yoon.

"Acepto ser la princesa del bombero Yoon" Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces ya que sabía que todo lo que pasara en ese momento, él lo olvidaría o siga creyendo que todo es una ilusión. Ella sabía que en realidad por más que quiera ser la "princesa oficial" de Ji Hoo, había muchos obstáculos que atravesar primeramente por eso sólo quería disfrutar aquellos momentos antes de que la realidad de ambos volviera cuando saliera el sol.

"Te prometo que te haré la princesa más feliz del mundo por el simple hecho de que te amo más que a nada, mi princesa." Sin previo aviso él unió sus cálidos labios tiernamente a los de ella, correspondiendo al afecto más que nunca. Era algo que los habían deseado desde hace muchos años., simplemente era un momento mágico que merecía ser visto por el mundo entero y no ocultarlo.

"¿Por qué estás sonrojada princesa?~." él tomó la barbilla de ella y la subió un poco delicadamente ya que ella tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo.

"Los besos de sunbae siempre me ponen nerviosa." Aceptó Jan Di. Dijo sólo dibujó una sonrisa y le robó otro beso de sus labios para huir a la sala a prender el televisor.

"Sunbae sí que cambia con el soju" Se dijo así misma al suspirar como enamorada por aquellos besos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Jack" Decía Jan Di mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombre del médico.

"Princesa Jan Di~, tenemos que ir a ver algún día está película en 3D" respondió él al ver como la chica se emocionaba al ver titanic por centésima vez.

"No es necesario sunbae. Podremos verla cuando esté en DVD."

"Ver 3D en DVD o en cualquier televisor no es lo mismo que en el cine princesa~. Verás que te llevaré a verla" Dijo decidido aún bajo los efectos del alcohol.

"Entonces yo pagaré mi entrada… ya hay que ponernos a ver lo que queda de película." Dijo Jan Di con una sonrisa.

Después de que la película terminó ambos siguieron viendo el televisor pero a diferencia de la vez pasada, Jan Di se quedó dormida una vez de que Ji Hoo también empezó a dormir, lo último en quién pensó fue en que afuera la esperaba el chofer.

Sólo quería disfrutar el momento antes de que los rayos del sol volvieran a aparecer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras tanto, el chofer desde hace media hora estaba marcando al celular de ella, pero siempre lo llevaba al buzón. No sabía si debería seguir esperando o avisarle a los miembros de la mansión.

Lo pensó por un buen tiempo y la siguió esperando pero ella nunca llegó, por lo que decidió partir rumbo a la casa de Joon Pyo y probablemente avisaría sobre lo sucedido a la familia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El caballero de cabellos oscuros marcó con una equis otro día más en el calendario, ya empezaba a hacer la cuenta regresiva para que pudiera regresar a su país natal por tres días que para él eran perfecto para ver a su familia, amigos y a su bella esposa.

Pronto Joon Pyo tocaría sorpresivamente las tierras de Corea del Sur con una entrada triunfal sólo como él lo sabía hacer.

"Lavandera, espero que te guste" Dijo al ver el nuevo collar que mandó hacer especialmente para ella con todo el amor del mundo. Cerró la caja y siguió buscando unos papeles importantes que tenía perdidos la suite de lujo en la que se encontraba hospedado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Horas más tarde ya había salido el sol, tan pronto y sintió los rayos en su cara Jan Di, huyó de la casa de Ji Hoo antes de que él pudiera volver a despertar. Tan pronto salió y no vio al auto; recordó al chofer… casi juraba que él ya avisó en la mansión sobre el paradero de ella. Sabía que se venía una tormenta por parte de todas partes por saberse eso… lo único que quizá podría salvarla es que el "bombero" Yoon no recordase nada o que siguiera pensando de que todo fue una ilusión.

No le quedó otra salida que seguir caminando e ir a la calle más cercana a pedir un taxi.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Ji Hoo tienes que crear una entrada en tu blog con lo que te pasó porque no creo que se te haya olvidado... o sí?~ Bueno, eso ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.<p>

Aquí les dejo el capítulo del 30 de Abril, lamento la tardanza pero ya está aquí sacadito del horno... en serio, acabo de terminar de escribir este capítulo xD

Por ahí hice aparecer a Woo Bin pero muy poco, espero que con el paso de los capítulos pueda abarcar más a este personaje y al resto en general, claro sin dejar al lado a los personajes principales pero veamos conforme se desarolle la historia.

También creo que quizá se preguntan qué tiene que ver el blog de Ji Hoo y que Jan Di sea su fan si hasta ahora no tiene sentido, bueno, eso es algo que poco a poco influira mucho en la historia.

Perdonen chicas pero hoy como tengo varias tareas de la uni no voy a poder responderles en esta ocasión pero en la siguiente prometo hacerlo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado a: **Mizu, Kireiko Ami, adrianamasen, saashi samy **y **lucy22per** , espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y ya saben que espero con gusto sus reviews (L)

También gracias a las personas que ponen la historia en favoritos o en alertas, en verdad aprecio mucho que les guste la historia.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**-Jazz.**


	4. Consecuencias

**El caballero blanco.**

**Capítulo #4: Consecuencias.  
><strong>

******Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Boys Over Flowers/Hana Yori Dango me pertenecen (por desgracia).******

* * *

><p>Para la vista de ojos ajenos, Goo Joon Pyo era un desvergonzado por dejar a su esposa sola, mientras él se la pasaba viajando, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ella de una manera u otra. Negocios, negocios pero él no perdía el tiempo, o trataba de no hacerlo; quería que cuando llegara a Corea de nuevo fuera algo especial, o mejor dicho dar un regalo especial, sólo para ella.<p>

Si bien el collar era también otro regalo adelantado por el cumpleaños de ella, quería algo que no fuera materialista sino un recuerdo o suceso que ella recordara de toda la vida. Pero debía de aceptar que, si la conoce bien Joon Pyo ha cumplido con todos sus deseos mientras él está a su lado, pero en todo este tiempo de distancia, pensó que debió haber nacido una nueva pasión o hobbie en Jan Di porque ella era así, una mujer que difícilmente se queda sin hacer nada.

Anoche se decidió mientras apreciaba el collar que le había comprado a ella; él contactó con su personal tanto de Macao como de Corea para que investigaran lo más pronto posible sobre alguna cosa nueva que Jan Di solía hacer por más pequeña que fuese.

Mientras todos juntaban información, a él no le quedaba otra cosa que esperar y seguir haciendo negocios en nombre de Shinhwa.

"Joven Joon Pyo" mencionó uno de los inversionistas.

"¿Eh? Disculpe… ¿me puede volver a repetir los porcentajes de ganancia de ambos?" respondió totalmente distraído pensando en la investigación.

Su asistente lo miraba extrañado por tal acto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

De pronto abrió sus ojos al escuchar la melodía del despertador de su teléfono. Miró preocupado a su alrededor: el sillón estaba desordenado, el televisor no tenía la señal de cable, había vasos de vidrios, aparentemente dos botellas de soju tiradas en el piso y demás objetos. Tomó el celular y apagó la melodía, hacía tres horas que el despertador había sonado y él apenas escuchó; se sentía fatal al ver que ya había faltado a la salida que le había invitado Woo Bin; tener un dolor de cabeza que nunca antes había sentido, acompañado de unos escalofríos y lo que lo hacía sentir aún peor es que no dejaba de pensar en aquél suceso y no saber a ciencia cierta si fue algo realista o simplemente ilusiones.

Él sentía que era totalmente un desastre en ese momento.

Tocaron el timbre de su residencia, rápidamente se levantó del piso donde se encontraba sentado para supervisar quién era aquella persona. Él no se preocupo y fue directamente a abrir la puerta principal.

"Hey bro!... ¡¿EH?" De un saludo a una expresión tan drástica al ver la fachada de su amigo.

"Puedo explicarlo" dijo despreocupadamente Ji Hoo.

"¿Quién te golpeó? Ya sabes, la mafia se encargará de él" dijo seriamente el F4.

Ji Hoo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

Woo Bin miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos de forma sorprendida al ver el ambiente, no lo podía creer.

"Sólo tomé un poco en casa como cualquier otra persona" respondió el médico al ver la expresión del otro.

"No , no, no ,no. El problema es que NO eres como cualquier otra persona, el problema es que Ji Hoo nunca había tomado dos botellas de soju, hombre ¿qué te pasó?" Woo Bin recogió las botellas de alcohol asegurándose de que no había nada de líquido dentro de ellas.

"Anoche soñé con ella Woo Bin, pero a diferencia a los sueños que tuve en el pasado, esta vez fue algo demasiado realista, la sentí, la abracé y la besé como nunca antes... parecido a una alucinación. Si ella estuviera en Corea quizá pudiera estar más seguro de que eso pasó. Tomaré soju más seguido para tenerla así de realista" confesó Ji Hoo mientras buscaba en la cocina un medicamento para su terrible dolor de cabeza.

Si Woo Bin sabía que Jan Di se fue anoche en la fiesta de bienvenida, quería creer que ella llego a su casa pero… ¿y si no fue así? ¿Y si la fantasía que Ji Hoo cuenta se volvió realidad?

Song tenía tantas dudas y ninguna respuesta.

"¿Q-Qué se supone que haces? " preguntó con nerviosismo al ver los objetos que tenía en la mano su amigo.

"Estoy a punto de unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza" El de cabellos castaños sonrió al escuchar la pregunta obvia de Song.

"Qué sean cuatro entonces" respondió el más carismático de los F4 mientras miraba como las aspirinas desaparecían en el vaso de agua de Ji Hoo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Jan Di hacía más de dos horas que había llegado a la mansión pero le preocupaba el entrar, así que estaba escondida entre las ramas. Lo primero que quería hacer es cuestionar y en base a sus respuestas ahorcar o no al chofer, pero él ni siquiera se dignaba a salir, qué suerte la de ella.

Hasta que de repente salió con toda la calma de mundo.

"¡HEY!" gritó Jan Di desde su escondite.

"Señora" dijo el hombre sorprendido ante la presencia de ella. Inmediatamente se echó a correr para no darle explicaciones.

Ella no lo podía tener más claro, Shin Dong Hwa había confesado todo.

Tomó su bolso y entró a la mansión esperando que la noticia no hubiera llegado a Joon Pyo.

"Eres una tonta Jan Di, tonta" Se dijo así misma.

Una melodía dulce empezó a escucharse, era el celular de la chica que recién había recibido un mensaje de texto; desbloqueó su teléfono y se dispuso a leerlo.

"Ni se te ocurra entrar que tenemos que hablar en este momento... ¡¿cómo se te ocurrió? Descuida, el chofer no dijo nada sobre lo de anoche.

**Mensaje escrito por: Ga Eul, a las 10:47 AM**"

Jan Di sintió un alivio profundo al leer aquellas palabras, parecía que todo estaba en orden en la mansión pero no con Ga Eul. La esposa de Joon Pyo buscó con la mirada a su amiga y, efectivamente, la estaba esperando en su auto a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba ella.

"Sube" Ga Eul no le dirigió la mirada y se limitó a prender el auto.

"¡Ga Eul! ¿Porqué no me dijiste que ya aprendiste a manejar?" preguntó sorprendida la chica.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que pasaste la noche con Ji Hoo? ¡¿Estás loca? ¡Eres CASADA! Ahhh… quiero volverme loca con las locuras que has cometido en tan sólo una noche Jan Di" Ga Eul se sentía totalmente decepcionada por las acciones de su mejor amiga.

"Pensé que me conocías mejor. ¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar? ¿Qué lo niegue ahora que lo sabes todo pese a que no tengo idea de dónde lo escuchaste?" contestó una Jan Di molesta.

"Jan Di, entiende. No es que te conozca, sino que las acciones que cometiste es un simple juego de niños. Si tanto amas a Ji Hoo deberías decírselo de frente y no porque estaba tomado y además no iba a recordar muchas cosas. O con Joon Pyo, creándole falsas esperanzas, ninguno merece sufrir así." Respondió Ga Eul mientras esperaban que el semáforo cambiara de color.

Jan Di no respondió nada; la esposa de Yi Jeong no quiso seguir discutiendo o no mientras se encontraba al volante, una vez que llegaron a su destino, tomaron asiento en la mesa que se encontraba en el patio trasero, Ga Eul invitó a Jan Di un té acompañado de unas galletas de avena.

"Así que, Ji Hoo no estaba soñando, ¿eh?" Dijo sin más rodeos un Yi Jeong que no estaba invitado a la conversación.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Woo Bin aún seguía en la casa del médico, ayudándole a sentirse mejor, ordenando el lugar y sobre todo estaba ahí para tratar de quitar su curiosidad de lo que había pasado hace un par de horas.

"La sala ya quedó ordenada" dijo orgulloso de sí. "Hey bro!"

Pero pareció que Ji Hoo no respondió, por lo que el descendiente de la familia de la mafia se echó en el sofá exhausto cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos ya que sentía que alguien se acercaba a él y no precisamente Yoon.

"Ah, sabía que eras tú Ronnie. ¿Cómo has estado amigo?" Dijo el chico con una sonrisa al sentir el afecto del otro al abrir sus ojos.

Pero algo estaba fuera de lo común, en el piso se encontraba un arete de mujer discreto en color rosado. Él nunca vio semejante objeto durante la limpieza que hizo por lo que pensó que Ronnie lo había traído hasta él.

Woo Bin miró el objeto fijamente, con esa evidencia ya era cien por ciento seguro de que Jan Di había pisado la casa de Ji Hoo, pero si ella recordaba todo, él pensaba que era sólo un sueño por lo que pensaba que era lo mejor para todos, por lo que guardó el arete en su chaqueta antes de que Ji Hoo volviera a aparecer.

"Lo siento Ronnie, pero por ahora lo mejor para todos es que él crea que todo es un sueño." Le dijo en voz baja al animal.

Ronnie hizo una expresión de tristeza y se fue lentamente, cosa que a Woo Bin sorprendió.

"¿Pasó algo?" Preguntó el médico al ver como su mascota evidenciaba tristeza.

"E-es que tenía hambre y no sabía que darle" le mintió.

"Eso es raro, porque ya le acabo de dar de comer" dijo extrañado. "Supongo que le rompieron el corazón por ahí" supuso en broma.

El más carismático de los F4 rió de forma nerviosa, sin más, se despidió del chico de cabellos claros recordándole que tienen una salida pendiente.

"_Ah Jan Di…" _Pensó Woo Bin cuando Ji Hoo le cerró la puerta. Tenía que volver a hablar con Yi Jeong.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Después de que el ambiente, su apariencia y que se asegurara de que todo estaba bien, decidió prender la laptop después de un tiempo sin hacerlo, debía de aceptar de que estaba agradecido de tener vacaciones en ese momento debido a que no sabría que hubiese hecho si hubiera llegado tarde para salvar una vida.

Una vez más tomó asiento en el lugar más cómodo de su casa para así comenzar a escribir en el blog del caballero blanco.

**"A sábado, 19 de diciembre.**

**Hoy desperté con varios problemas, los cuales fueron un poco más difíciles de lidiar que los del día a día. Pero hay algo que no puedo olvidar por más que lo intento, el sueño por un momento pensé seriamente que se volvió en mi realidad, fue por un corto tiempo pero volver a tenerla así fue algo que pensé que no volvería a suceder, aunque fuera sólo pizcas de fantasía.**

**Las estrellas son tan difíciles de alcanzar… las princesas también.**

**Mensaje escrito por: _El Caballero Blanco_"**

Con el breve mensaje escrito, además decidió anexar una fotografía de una botella de soju y finalmente enviar la nueva entrada del blog. Si bien Ji Hoo tenía un sitio para descargar sus penas amorosas, había muchas cosas que prefería guardárselas para sí o platicarlas con alguno de los F4.

Y en pocos minutos la nueva entrada del caballero blanco corrió como pólvora entre el internet, empezando rumores y diversas teorías entre las fans sobre su significado verdadero. La mayoría de ellas comentaba sobre la probabilidad de que el caballero blanco volvió a encontrarse con el amor de su vida, pero era un hecho que ninguna podía asegurar nada.

En momentos como ese deseaban ver aunque fuera una foto del caballero blanco para investigar a quién le pertenece su corazón; ellas envidiaban y odiaban a la vez a la persona a la que le pertenecían aquellos pensamientos… ¿qué podrían ser el caballero blanco y ella en realidad? Celebridades, personas comunes, policías, comerciantes… había toda una serie de posibilidades.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Durante ese mismo día, durante la comida del joven de cabellos oscuros el recibió una llamada de uno de los mejores y más confiables empleados que tenía en Corea. Joon Pyo rápidamente respondió el teléfono móvil con un "Hola, hay noticias?" en forma impaciente.

La otra persona afirmó la pregunta y comenzó a explicarle el resultado de la investigación que se había hecho entre Macao y Corea sobre las nuevas pasiones de su esposa Geum Jan Di.

"¿Es fan del caballero blanco?" Dijo el líder de los F4.

"Exacto. De un tiempo hasta hoy en día ha seguido su blog y viendo los comentarios que ha hecho en él, se considera la fan número uno de él."

"Nunca había escuchado sobre él, pero ya tengo el regalo perfecto. Muchas gracias por la información" Colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa, ya estaba visualizando en su cabeza lo asombrada que quedaría su esposa ante tal presente. Llamó a su asistente y empezó a darle una serie de órdenes para buscar números telefónicos y lugares hermosos en Corea.

Joon Pyo marcó una cruz más en el calendario, cada vez faltaba menos para llegar a Corea.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**C**_ontinuará**...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de esta quincena que fue un poco más extenso por cuestiones de tiempo con la historia, principalmente. Quería hacer llegar a Joon Pyo ya, pero quería dejar la plática de Yi JeongGa Eul/Jan Di para el próximo capítulo así que por eso no se pudo en este. **  
><strong>_

_Gracias por alertas, favoritos y hermosos revirews a **adrianamasen, Kireiko Ami, CrimsonMizzle, Soeul83, lucy22peru y SirenaMisty**. Leí que algunas son nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas (:  
><em>

_También aprecio mucho pese a que varios de los lectores son Joon Pyo/Jan Di, se animen a leer sobre Ji Hoo/Jan Di.  
><em>

_Siento que debía decirles otra cosa pero no me acuerdo xDU, quizá la recuerde en el siguiente capítulo en el cual estallará la bomba(?)  
><em>

_Saludos chicas:D  
><strong>-Jazz<strong>_


	5. Confesiones de un corazón

**El caballero blanco.**

**Capítulo #5: Confesiones de un corazón.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Boys Over Flowers/Hana Yori Dango me pertenecen (por desgracia).**

* * *

><p>El viento soplaba fríamente para mover los rizos favoritos de muchas señoritas en Corea y hasta de otras partes del mundo. Se quitó sus carísimos lentes de sol color negro para poder apreciar mejor el panorama del lugar en el cuál se encontraba desde la cima de las escaleras del avión. Parecía que habían cambiado un poco la estructura del aeropuerto pero no estaba muy seguro ya que no podía ver muy bien por la considerable distancia entre él y la parte de la nueva estructura.<p>

Cerró sus ojos como si fuera a pedir un deseo, suspiró como si no lo hubiera hecho en años y sonrió como la persona más divertida del mundo; y es que tan sólo con imaginar un momento sobre todo lo que le esperaba le hacía mucha ilusión aunque sólo fuera por tres días que para él serían cortísimos y por lo mismo trataría de aprovecharlos como nunca.

Abrió sus ojos y con calma bajó uno a uno los escalones que le faltaban hasta tocar piso. Quería disfrutar el momento. Sus asistentes y demás personal se encontraban detrás de él con algunas cosas de su equipaje supervisando que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Dentro de poco el heredero de Shinhwa entró al aeropuerto internacional, aparentemente nadie lo reconocía, no estaban medios de comunicación rodeándolo. Parecía que su llegada sorpresa hasta el momento había funcionado de maravilla. Siguió su recorrido dentro del lugar para así ir directo hacia el chofer que lo llevaría hacia su mansión.

"Bienvenido a Corea señor Goo Joon Pyo" El chofer hizo una reverencia mientras le había la puerta del modesto auto año 2005 correspondiente al empleado.

"Corea sigue siendo igual de bonito… ¡no espera!, creo que ahora lo es aún más" Sonrió.

El chico de rizos agradeció sus palabras y tomó asiento.

El motor arrancó para iniciar su recorrido. Joon Pyo no podía evitar ocultar su emoción al ver la serie de cambios que miraba por cada calle que pasaba, parecía un niño pequeño, el chofer sólo sonreía al escuchar al joven amo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Leía un libro de medicina, pese a que ya estaba convertido en todo un profesionista siempre tenía que seguir estudiando de una forma u otra. De pronto tocaron muy agresivamente la puerta principal, de tal forma que hasta la pudo escuchar. Miró a través de la pequeña pantalla para supervisar quién era… se quedó sorprendido, y es que era una visita totalmente inesperada. Se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

"¡Ji Hoo! ¡Regresé!" Dijo el joven totalmente feliz mientras lo abrazaba con fuerzas.

"Ya era hora de que nos visitaras. ¿Por qué no avisaste que ibas a venir?" Preguntó Ji Hoo alegremente.

"No, no. ¡Es que ese es el plan! Quería caerles de sorpresa" Joon Pyo tocó el hombro derecho del chico de cabellos claros "Por favor déjame pasar la noche aquí" Pidió el de rizos.

"No" Respondió firmemente.

"¿Eh?... ¿P-Pero por qué? Somos amigos… ¿lo olvidaste?"

"No, no lo he olvidado pero no quiero tenerte aquí Joon Pyo, eres muy ruidoso…" Decía Ji Hoo sin preocupaciones.

"¡ Ji Hoo!" Joon Pyo gritó ofendido "Aish Ji Hoo… Aish! Yo no soy ruidoso…"

"Estás gritando en este momento" Respondió el otro de forma divertida.

"¡ Aish!" El líder de los F4 pateó una piedra pequeña que se encontraba cerca. Ji Hoo comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

"Pasa, tonto. Sigues siendo tan ingenuo" El de cabellos claros tomó la maleta que Joon Pyo traía y se la llevó adentro de la casa.

"¡ Ji Hoo! ¡Aish contigo!"

"Cierra la puerta con llave" Respondió el otro tranquilamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Minutos más tarde, después de que Ji Hoo había estudiado lo suficiente y Joon Pyo había terminado de ver las noticias nacionales, ambos empezaron a hablar como si no lo hubieran hecho en años. El heredero de Shinhwa le contaba sobre todas las experiencias buenas y sobre todo las malas o raras que eran las más divertidas, en ocasiones Ji Hoo no podía creer algunas de sus historias, parecían hasta de fantasía, pero es Joon Pyo… entonces sí era probable de que pasaron.

El líder de los F4 sacó de su equipaje una serie de revistas de diseño y lugares hermosos del mundo, aunque se centraban en Corea del Sur. Joon Pyo dispersó las revistas en la mesa de la sala frente a Ji Hoo.

"Tú me ayudarás" Dijo el chico de rizos al ver la expresión de confusión de su amigo.

"¿Entonces…qué es todo esto?" Preguntó. Una vez que las disperso todas, se sentó al lado del otro y empezó a explicar.

"Necesito que me ayudes a elegir lo mejor de lo mejor. Colores, escenario, tipo de comida… todo. Es sobre una reunión que tengo pronto…" Mintió, era su plan secreto para Jan Di, no podía revelarle eso a nadie; bueno quizá a su personal.

Ji Hoo no sospechó nada, en verdad que la mentira de Joon Pyo era creíble, y es que parecía que en estos días había caído en un mundo de mentiras sin saberlo.

"Pensaba que esto lo hacían tus empleados Joon Pyo… ¿pero estás seguro? No creo que nuestros gustos en ese aspecto sean tan parecidos… tan sólo hay que ver nuestras residencias" Respondió al ver de reojo todas las revistas expuestas sobre la mesa.

"Los decoradores son un fiasco cuando se trata de reuniones especiales… tengo malas experiencias" Más mentiras. "No hay problema Ji Hoo, de todas formas son sugerencias después de todo. No creas que eres mi experta en bodas o algo así"

"De hecho sí lo fui… " Bromeó Ji Hoo.

"¡ Aish! " Dijo Joon Pyo molesto porque era la burla del otro.

"Veamos… ¿por dónde empezamos?" El de cabellos claros preguntó. El otro F4 tomó una revista de diseño de diferentes escenarios ya sean naturales, rusticos, urbanos, entre otros.

"Escenarios" Joon Pyo le entregó la revista al médico para que empezara a mirarla a detalle.

Segundos, minutos, horas… muchas horas tardó Ji Hoo en ver todas y tomar decisiones. Y es que sólo al empresario se le ocurría traer 50 revistas, aunque algo no podía negar… eran revistas con clase. Joon Pyo arrancó las hojas de todas las recomendaciones de su amigo y las guardó en el portafolio que poseía.

"Gracias Ji Hoo, me has sido de mucha ayuda"

"No hay problema" Bostezó, y es que ya era casi de madrugada.

"Ya, ya descansa hombre. Pero otro día iremos por una copa" Dijo Joon Pyo al ver el estado de su amigo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras Ji Hoo ya había caído en los brazos Morfeo, Joon Pyo era lo contrario, aún poseía las energías suficientes como para seguir despierto. El líder del F4 tomó todas las fotografías que había decidido el de cabellos claros y empezó a verlas con más detalle para luego hacer apuntes que para él eran importantes.

Después de todo, las horas activo le alcanzaron para llegar a las decisiones que para él eran las adecuadas para una cita que era disfrazada de tintes de una reunión de negocios.

"Buenas noches Joon Pyo" Se dijo así mismo al apagar las luces de la habitación de huéspedes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Cierras con llave antes de irte" Escuchó una voz que sentía que le hablaba a él,pero no podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad.

"Ewwww" Se limitó al decir.

"Me voy a atender a uno de mis pacientes por emergencia" Se escuchó como cerraban la puerta.

"Ahhh" El chico en modo somnoliento buscaba con sus manos su celular sin abrir sus ojos aún.

No lo encontraba, por lo que tuvo que abrir de una vez sus ojos, los cuales los sentía muy pesados. Miró de reojo a su lado izquierdo y efectivamente, ahí estaba. Lo tomó entre sus manos e inmediatamente miró la hora.

Se levantó de golpe y es que ya era mediodía.

Se enojaba consigo mismo porque sabía que ya había perdido mucho tiempo que iba a invertir dando órdenes y organizando cosas.

Y también pensaba que tenía que reclamarle a Ji Hoo por no despertarlo antes, si el de cabellos claros sabía perfectamente que era un chico de negocios.

Muchas cosas le estresaban y enojaban al mismo tiempo.

Tomó sus cosas, le dejó una nota de despedida y agradecimiento a Ji Hoo y llamó al chofer del día anterior para que lo recogiera lo más pronto posible.

Era la hora de que Joon Pyo actuara y volviera a ver a su familia, el resto de sus amigos…y sobre todo, ver a Jan Di.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entró sigilosamente hacia la habitación lleno de un sinfín de lujos, era lo usual de todo el lugar**. **Ella miraba a través de aquél monitor, quién sabe porque pero se reía. Le apenaba reconocerlo, pero ya casi había olvidado cómo ella sonreía, se miraba tan hermosa aunque le parecía raro que esté así frente a una computadora, no era muy usual de ella.

El se acercó poco a poco hasta ella sin que se diera cuenta, el joven miró lo que miraba la chica y sonrió, dándose cuenta de que no estaba tan equivocado.

"¡Hey!" Gritó Joon Pyo.

Ella volteó inmediatamente, no pudo decir ninguna palabra porque él reclamaba sus labios. Los hizo suyos otra vez y le encantaba esa sensación como si fuera su primer beso.

Jan Di lo apartó y sonrió.

"Tonto, me asustaste" Fue lo primero que dijo al verlo de nuevo. Ella lo abrazó con todo el cariño del mundo.

"Jan Di. Tengo que contarte muchas cosas, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé. No duraré mucho tiempo aquí en Corea pero te prometo que festejaremos tu cumpleaños a lo grande" Prometió el joven.

"Los lujos no son necesarios; lo que importa es que estés aquí con nosotros después de tanto tiempo" Se sentía mal al ya ni siquiera poder responderle de la misma forma cariñosa, pero sabía que no era prudente decir algo por ahora.

"Vayamos a comer a un restaurant" El chico de rizos la tomó de la mano y así la llevó hasta una de las limosinas, aunque ella se limitó a decir algo, excepto preguntas que le hacía su esposo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Al término de la comida entre Joon Pyo y Jan Di, el joven decidió dejarla en casa de Ga Eul por petición de ella, mientras él continuaba organizando la cita secreta para que así viviera el cumpleaños más inolvidable de su vida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Jan Di aún continuaba en la residencia de Ga Eul, parecía que era una especie de reunión de chicas porque no había nadie en casa más que ellas dos y el personal… que casualmente también eran chicas.

"Así que Joon Pyo fue con el resto del F4. Perfecto. Entonces podríamos ir a este lugar ahora mismo" La chica le mostró una invitación a la otra.

"Pero…. ¿y Yi Jeong?" Preguntó Jan Di.

"Originalmente Yi Jeong y yo íbamos a ir a esta fiesta, pero como me dijo que tenía algo que terminar hoy tuvimos que posponerlo. Ahora ya entiendo que fue porque se reuniría con Joon Pyo. Como son dos recepciones, podemos ir ambas sin problemas, además servirá para que te olvides del nuevo problema que traes entre Ji Hoo y Joon Pyo… ¿qué te parece?" Ga Eul estaba entusiasmada por la idea de ir.

"No lo sé Ga Eul… ¿y si regresa él y no estoy?" Refiriéndose a su esposo.

"Son hombres Jan Di. Ellos seguro se fueron a emborrachar o algo así" Bromeó. "Además de que gracias a la tecnología le podemos avisar a nuestros esposos que andamos en esa fiesta y ya. No es nada del otro mundo más que una distracción. Anda… ¿sí?" Preguntó.

"Está bien. De todas formas hace mucho de que no vamos a una fiesta tú y yo solas" Aceptó la dama, que ya estaba empezando a emocionarse por la idea.

"Entonces… ¡vámonos! Estamos perfectas así" Respondió Ga Eul tomando las recepciones entre sus manos.

El rostro de Jan Di se iluminó de una dulce sonrisa mientras marcaba al número de Joon Pyo para avisarle de su salida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La esposa de Yi Jeong mostró las recepciones ante la persona del staff y sin más problemas entraron a la lujosa y gran fiesta.

Como lo supuso Ga Eul, todo era como lo imaginó. En el salón predominaban los colores claros, globos de aire que fueron soltados para que pudieran adornar el techo, mesas con vajillas de alto costo, los bocadillos más exquisitos Corea y el mejor vino importado. Era como un salón que existía en los cuentos de hadas pero con estilo más realista.

A pesar de todo el lujo y el amplio espacio, aún no se encontraban los suficientes invitados ya que se podía saber con tan sólo saber que había espacio para caminar entre los baños y las mesas.

Todo era tan dulce, pero Jan Di aún no entendía la razón de la celebración ya que ni siquiera en las invitaciones estaba dicho… ¿era una fiesta de casados? ¿Una reunión de negocios? ¿O quizá la fiesta de la graduación de alguien? Tantas cosas que pensaba pero no estaba segura de que ninguna era la correcta.

Ambas tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que se encontraban disponibles, Ga Eul optó por tomar una que se encontraba en la esquina debido a que sentía que podían tener más privacidad.

Tan pronto llegaron y un mesero les saludó y les preguntó por si querían alguna bebida. La esposa de Yi Jeong pidió una botella de champagne a nombre de las dos. Inmediatamente Jan Di pidió como extra una botella de agua, la persona que las estaba atendiendo se quedó confuso ante la orden de la joven Geum, ya que nadie solía tomar agua natural en las fiestas y menos las de alta clase. El joven se fue y prometió regresar en unos cuantos minutos.

Mientras las bebidas eran traídas Jan Di le dijo a Ga Eul que cuidara la mesa debido a que iría al baño, aunque la realidad es que en parte también quería ver más sobre el grande salón de fiestas digno de un castillo de princesas.

Después de recorrer un pasillo, llegó rápidamente a baño para verse en el espejo y ver que todo su maquillaje y cabello estuvieran bien. Una vez que salió decidió subir a un segundo piso en el cuál se encontraban más mesas y una serie de bocadillos que estaban servidos para tomarlos. Ella eligió algo sencillo como lo eran unas galletas de chocolate importadas de Italia y tomó asiento en una de las mesas que tenía vista hacia la luna, en verdad era un lugar tan perfecto que ya buscaba su móvil que se encontraba en su bolsa para avisarle que fuera hasta donde ella se encontraba. Pasaron varios minutos y Jan Di no encontraba su celular, lo cual se empezaba a impacientar pero seguía sin encontrar nada. Finalmente decidió vaciarla de golpe para que el objeto cayera, y efectivamente lo había encontrado. Lo tomó entre sus manos y se levantó para buscar desde aquél segundo piso a Ga Eul pero a la hora de marcar al celular de su amigo su celular cayó de nuevo entre una multitud de personas que se encontraban cerca de ella; Jan Di estaba tan cerca de volver a tomarlo hasta que uno de los pies de ellos deslizó fuertemente el móvil de ella hasta un chico que encontraba en una esquina viendo el primer piso, que poco a poco se convertía en un caos con más invitados.

El objeto cayó justo al lado de los blancos zapatos del joven, por lo que ella sin ni siquiera verle el rostro, ya que él se encontraba de espaldas, le saludó y al mismo tiempo se disculpó.

"Hola. Disculpe pero ¿me podría dar mi celular?" Preguntó Jan Di.

El joven se agachó y tomó el celular entre sus manos, lo miró con detalle sin decir ni una sola palabra. Le parecía tan viejo y tan familiar al mismo tiempo. El chico se volteó para verla y regresarle el móvil.

"¿Jan Di?" Preguntó el chico totalmente desconcertado al verla de nueva cuenta.

"_Sunbae_" Jan Di no sabía que decir o qué hacer, estaba totalmente helada al verlo de nuevo.

"Aquí tienes. Con permiso" Ji Hoo le entregó el celular y rápidamente empezó a bajar del segundo piso.

Jan Di no lo podía creer, después de tanto tiempo estaban en un mismo lugar con sus cinco sentidos y miraba como poco a poco él se alejaba de ella. No lo podía permitir, así que empezó a seguirlo, no importaba si tenía que correr o tomar un camión para no perderlo.

Ji Hoo se detuvo frente a una de las fuentes del pasillo, en la que se podía apreciar la luna. Él tomó asiento aún sabiendo que ella se encontraba detrás de él.

"_Sunbae_… tenemos que hablar. No podemos seguir así" Dijo Jan Di.

Por unos momentos, predominó un silencio incómodo entre ambos, hasta que Ji Hoo decidió responder.

"Anda, siéntate" Dijo sin verla a los ojos. Jan Di obedeció.

"Lo siento _sunbae_…" Jan Di le susurró al oído.

"No creo que eso alcance para que cubra todas las veces que no respondiste ninguna de mis llamadas, cartas por más que siempre quería saber sobre ti o cuando te necesitaba. ¿Por qué nunca respondiste? Pensé que ya me habías borrado de tu vida" Ji Hoo por más que la amaba, no podría evitar reprocharle todo ese tiempo sin saber de ella.

"_Sunbae_… por favor, yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti" respondió entre lágrimas Geum Jan Di. Ji Hoo siempre le destrozaba el corazón verla así desde la primera vez que la vio en ese estado.

Se sentía culpable por haberla hecho llorar aunque no era del todo su culpa. El sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empezó a secar cuidadosamente las lágrimas de ella.

"No llores por favor, me duele el corazón verte así" Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó y le dio un abrazo tan cálido que sólo Ji Hoo podría darle.

"_Sunbae_... lo lamento de verdad pero la razón es que…" Trató de decirle una vez que se separaron.

"No lo digas, o no ahora. Olvidemos aquella distancia y sigamos como antes" Jan Di pudo notar la tristeza que reflejaba Ji Hoo en su voz. Eso era una señal de que aún la seguía amando, y esa fue la razón de hablar con el corazón en la mano.

"No quiero seguir como antes. No quiero seguir mintiendo. No quiero seguir ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos" Ella lo miró a los ojos. Él no entendía a que se refería.

No hasta que ella se acercó peligrosamente hacia él.

"Señorita Geum, ¿por qué se acerca de esa manera a mí?" él empezaba a ponerse demasiado nervioso ante la poca distancia entre ambos.

Ella sin pensarlo más tiempo, juntó sus tiernos labios con los de él para así darle vida al beso más deseado y romántico que ambos habían deseado en años y que la luna y las estrellas eran los testigos principales. Sentían como si el mundo se detuviera en ese momento. Todo era perfecto e inrepetible.

"_**Te amo Ji Hoo**_" Dijo una vez que tomaron distancia. Ella esta vez lo abrazó.

Y esa fue la primera vez que ella tomó el valor suficiente para mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos verdaderos.

Y esa fue la primera vez en que ella tomó el valor para referirse a él, no como un _sunbae_… si no como el hombre al que amaba: **Ji Hoo.**

Él estaba a punto de llorar ante las últimas palabras de Jan Di, y es que siempre había soñado con ese momento pero jamás pensó que sería realidad.

"Tú no puedes amarme porque amas a Joon Pyo" Se negaba a creer las palabras de la chica.

"Lo amé. Pero al darme cuenta en mi estadía en Macao… el tiempo me hizo ver a la verdadera persona que amo" Dijo con toda la determinación y sinceridad del mundo, cosa que él podía notar en su mirada.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, ya estaba más consciente de las palabras que ella le había dicho, no eran una broma, sino una realidad.

Tenía tantas cosas que quería regalarle, llevarla a todas partes y demás detalles, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sabía que ya no iba a vivir en la soledad y que su día a día iba a estar adornado con el brillo la esencia de Geum Jan Di; Estaba tan ilusionado al pensar en todo eso. Estaba a punto de tomar una rosa de color rojo del jardín hasta que algo lo interrumpió.

"Están tan felices… ¡siento que me he perdido de algo!" Tanto Jan Di como Ji Hoo voltearon hacia la persona perteneciente de esa voz.

"Goo Joon Pyo" Se dijo así misma Jan Di al verlo acompañado de Ga Eul.

**_Las ilusiones del caballero blanco se hicieron pedazos al ver que tenía la realidad frente sus ojos._**

_**C**ontinuará...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, como acaban de notar, cada vez tengo menos originalidad para ponerle nombre a los capítulos, quería ponerle "Te amo" pero era mucho spoiler xD<br>_

_Holaaaaaaaaa, cómo han estado? Perdonen mi ausencia pero es que estaba en las últimas de mi semestre (exámenes, trabajos finales, etc.) y ni tiempo para nada porque me consumían toda, pero bueno tuve buenos resultados a nivel general y aww, extrañé escribir el fic.  
><em>

_Ah, no sé si lo hayan notado pero le puse como una imagen al fic de Ji Hoo y Jan Di, ahora que fanfiction se modernizó un poco, pues hay que aprovechar(?)  
><em>

_Muchos reviews, alerts y demás. Muchísimas gracias por leer (: , en verdad me motiva a que siga escribiendo este fic (:  
><em>

_**Agradecimientos especiales a: adrianamasen, SirenaMisty, Kireiko Ami, rosa c, KissFacinelli, Vicky Jonas Irons Miller, Beauty' . Pot cierto, leí que algunas son nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas (:**  
><em>

_Ya saben, todo review es amor total, así que espero sus quejas, dudas o lo que sea sobre este capítulo... les gustó? _

_Aww Ji Hoo (L)  
><em>

_Espero no hayan olvidado el fic.  
><em>

_Saludos y gracias por su espera.  
><em>

_**-Jazz**  
><em>


	6. El proyecto de Joon Pyo

**El caballero blanco.**

**Capítulo #6: El proyecto de Joon Pyo  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Boys Over Flowers/Hana Yori Dango me pertenecen (por desgracia).**

* * *

><p>No era un secreto que los empleados de aquél lugar siempre estaban bajo presión y siguiendo un estricto orden debido al tipo de empresa que era, además de poseer un gran prestigio que ya se había ganado en toda Corea del Sur. Si bien todo el ambiente parecía que fuera casi como estar en un aeropuerto, gente iba y venía de un lugar a otro, algunos más escribían lo más rápido que podían desde sus computadoras para poder imprimir un artículo y uno que otro que tomaba llamadas que eran una serie de recados para los superiores de la empresa. Simplemente estar ahí era un lugar donde las personas hacían a un lado los sentimientos y emociones de ellos mismos para dar todo a en lo que pensaban que sí valía la pena esforzarse: en su trabajo, el cual no había sido fácil de conseguir ni siquiera para el hombre que limpiaba las ventanas.<p>

Entre las tres entradas principales que tenía el edificio, entró una persona cubierta totalmente de prendas color negro, desde sus gafas hasta sus zapatos de fiel. Era raro, usualmente los empleos ni siquiera volteaban a ver a las personas que entraban y salían de la empresa, pero algunos de ellos sentían la fuerza de su aura con tal solo verlo, era un aura totalmente poderosa independientemente de que aparentaba ser una persona de la alta sociedad, pero a pesar de que el hombre parecía estar de luto, no parecía del todo una mala persona.

El hombre sentía que las miradas estaban sobre él, pero prefirió ignorarlas e ir directamente con la secretaria principal del lugar y preguntar por alguien que debía ver con urgencia. En un principio ella se negó ante la petición del hombre, le comentó que era imposible verlo sin una cita de anticipación de un mes debido a la apretada agenda que esa persona tenía.

Él no quería darse por vencido, tenía que verlo ahora o nunca. En verdad no quería tener que convencerla de esa manera, pero era su única salida para poder continuar con su objetivo principal. El hombre le dijo por lo bajo su nombre y apellido, por lo que una vez que lo hizo ella murió de pena disculpándose cientos de veces ante él, haciendo que se sintiera un poco avergonzado ante el hecho y pero sobre todo se sentía expuesto ante lo que ella acababa de hacer, por lo que una vez que ella decidió darle el pase a la entrada de su jefe, él le pidió que no revelara su nombre

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una vez que la secretaria avisó sobre la inesperada visita del hombre, éste entro inmediatamente hacia la oficina de la autoridad no sin antes saludándolo de la manera más formal y educada como sus padres le habían enseñado a lo largo de los años.

"Disculpe mi atrevimiento al venir así" El joven vestido de negro se quitó sus gafas de sol para que el otro pudiera ver su arrepentimiento.

"Tienes suerte de que hoy se canceló una reunión que tenía en _Busan; __y que tengas las referencias de tu familia, de lo contrario hubieras sido caso perdido Goo Joon Pyo" Respondió el hombre con un tono algo burlón. El joven de rizos no sabía cómo tomar ese comentario, como una simple burla o algo serio, ya que aún no comprendía el "sentido del humor" de los empresarios superiores a él._

_"Lo siento mucho, en verdad señor _Lee Jun Ki_" El heredero de Shinhwa no pensó en algo mejor que volver a disculparse antes de decir otra palabra. _

_Lee Jun Ki era un hombre de avanzada edad que se podía notar en las marcas de su rostro pero a la vez eran sinónimo de experiencia en el mercado; actualmente no poseía mucho cabello y era una persona de baja estatura. Era el hombre que tenía entre sus manos la responsabilidad de llevar a su televisora KBS, por el camino del entretenimiento familiar para así lograr cada vez más mayores audiencias que tengan la iniciativa de ver un programa y se vuelvan adictos a él. KBS poseía varios canales en su variedad por lo que los contenidos eran divididos según el canal._

_ "Ya niño, olvídalo" El mayor le ofreció una taza de café para que así el joven se sintiera más cómodo en el ambiente, ya que el hombre podía notar su incomodidad a kilómetros. "Dime, _¿_qué puedo hacer por ti? " Sin más rodeos, preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa amable. No era usual que Joon Pyo visitara el lugar, y menos de esa forma tan extraña. Como si tuviera que esconderse de alguien._

_"Necesito su ayuda para poder sorprender a mi esposa. Señor, actualmente estoy disfrutando mis vacaciones aquí en Corea y el día de mañana es el cumpleaños de mi esposa." Lee Jun Ki podía notar el brillo en los ojos del joven, que no mostraba otra cosa que era un ser totalmente enamorado. "Quiero darle el regalo más inolvidable que jamás haya tenido y quiero que las cámaras estén ahí totalmente en vivo para que todas las personas sean testigos de la felicidad de ella." El heredero narró su idea a cuentas resumidas, pero por la expresión del otro, Lee Jun Ki parecía no agradarle tanto la idea._

_"Comprendo tu amor hacia tu esposa Joon, de hecho se puede notar en tu mirada pero decir sólo eso no es suficiente para la KBS. Además, _¿_tienes idea de lo que cuesta un programa de nuestra cadena?" El mayor tenía que concientizar al joven de que su petición no era nada sencilla._

_"El dinero no es problema." Respondió inmediatamente el chico de rizos. "Permítame explicarle un poco a fondo mi idea del programa que quiero sobre mi esposa. " El joven pidió prestado una pizarra que tenía el CEO de KBS para poder expresarle mejor sus ideas, que, con el paso del tiempo parecían ser más sólidas y más convincentes para el mayor._

_"Interesante, muy interesante" Fue lo único que pudo decir Lee Jun Ki al escuchar todas las ideas del joven empresario._

_"Entonces…_ ¿_acepta?" _

_"Me encantaría pero tengo que ver la programación de ese día. Sabes que no es nada fácil cambiar algo que ya está programado." Respondió el CEO ante la pregunta, el rostro de Joon Pyo de repente mostraba una decepción profunda al no poder ser capaz de poder lograr su meta._

_"No te desanimes Joon. No te puedo asegurar algo ahora, pero mañana espera mi respuesta muy temprano, ese día en el que cumple años tu esposa quizá hasta yo podría sorprenderte" El mayor estrechó su mano como símbolo de despedida._

_Inmediatamente el rostro del joven se volvió a llenar de luz ante la respuesta del CEO y con alegría respondió al saludo para así marcharse del lugar._

_Goo Joon Pyo sabía que si hacía el evento por su cuenta iba a ser genial, pero si KBS lo ayudara iba a ser algo más que memorable para su bella esposa._

_El heredero volvió a ponerse sus lentes y caminó lo más rápido posible hacia su auto, sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder sabiendo que mañana sería el día de Jan Di._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ella despertó de golpe, sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero una vez que miró a su alrededor suspiró al ver que todo era tan solo una pesadilla, quizá la más horrible que había soñado en los últimos años. Tocó su frente con su mano izquierda, estaba sudando demasiado por lo que parecía que el sueño era demasiado realista para su gusto. Jan Di decidió levantarse de su cómoda cama para tomar una ducha que bien le hacía falta para olvidar de una vez por todas aquella situación que sintió que moriría.

Una vez que terminó, bajó de las escalas para empezar a desayunar junto con Joon Pyo.

"¿Eh?" Dijo que la mesa sólo estaba servida para una persona.

"No se preocupe señora, su esposo ya desayunó hace tiempo. Dijo que tenía que hacer varias cosas el día de hoy, por lo que el desayuno le pertenece a usted." Le respondió una de las empleadas domésticas de la mansión.

"Oh… gracias" Jan Di tomó asiento y empezó a comer totalmente sola. Era raro, pese a que Joon Pyo estaba de vacaciones, en esos días lo sentía más lejos que nunca cuando usualmente era todo lo contrario. No podía negar que extrañaba su infantil que la hacía reír y enfadar al mismo tiempo.

Pero por otro lado pensaba en la situación de anoche en la fiesta, esa declaración de amor que era de lo más rara posible y aún estaba segura de lo que había pasado anoche. Ya que una vez de aquellas bellas palabras y aquella unión de labios inmediatamente se extinguieron cuando Joon Pyo la regresó a su realidad.

Después de eso ella sólo recuerda que todo siguió como antes o incluso peor, tuvo que seguir fingiendo ser la esposa más amorosa del mundo al lado de Joon Pyo mientras miraba que Ji Hoo sólo trataba de ignorarla cada vez más y más hasta llegando a un punto que ella no notó cuando él se marchó. Se odiaba así misma por ser la persona más cobarde del mundo, ya que, después de todo era una situación que Jan Di debería empezar a aclarar en lugar de él ya que ella es la que estaba unida en matrimonio. Además de que no era secreto de que Ji Hoo seguía enamorado de Jan Di a pesar de los años, pero Joon Pyo estaba seguro que los sentimientos que su amigo tenía hacia su esposa se habían esfumado como la espuma.

Pero a pesar de todos sus problemas actuales esperaba que el día de mañana tuviera un cumpleaños que pudiera recordar como los mejores de su vida, no con lujos, sino con compañía. Quizá aparte de sus amoríos quería ver a sus padres pero no sabía cómo acercarse a ellos después de tanto tiempo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras Joon Pyo iba a KBS, Jan Di apenas había despertado. Ji Hoo desde su residencia buscó su laptop de color blanco, pudo notar en ella que tenía un poco de polvo en ella… ¿desde hace cuánto que no actualizaba su blog? No tenía idea pero podía apostar que todas esas personas que leían sus entradas estaban algo molestas por su falta de presencia en la red.

Limpió rápidamente su laptop para quitar el polvo que tenía e inmediatamente la prendió. A los pocos minutos ya se encontraba navegando en su blog leyendo algunos comentarios de su última entrada y como lo predijo, los "fans" se encontraban molestos.

Antes de escribir una nueva entrada, él tomó una de las rosas que se encontraban en su patio trasero para ponerla en un florero para así poner una nota de "Lo siento" y a partir de ahí subirla a su laptop y empezar a escribir el curso de su vida en estos últimos días.

Pero antes de la escritura decidió hojear un poco el periódico que le había llegado ese día. La llamó la atención que dentro del contenido de la primera plana aparecía un artículo sobre "El caballero blanco" ,cosa que le sorprendió mucho y a su vez sentía preocupación de lo que el mismo pudo haber escrito de su yo secreto.

Rápidamente hojeó el periódico para encontrar el artículo y una vez que lo hizo empezó a leerlo, al parecer el escrito decía lo que él deseaba que se publicara acerca del blog y su persona. Su identidad aún permanecía a salvo cosa que le trajo mucho alivio ya que probablemente huiría de Corea el caso de que su identidad quedase al descubierto, no se imaginaba ser descubierto y ser una celebridad de la internet ya que sabía que su vida no sería lo misma aunque no podía negar que a veces le gustaría agradecer de forma más personal a todas esas personas que lo seguían, pero no era fiable.

Tampoco estaba seguro sobre lo que había pasado anoche, pareciera como si Jan Di se hubiera contradicho esa noche y sólo había jugado con él y sus sentimientos, pero él no quería pensar eso y mejor trataba de pensar en otras cosas como lo era el blog. Seguro estaba de una cosa: tenía que hablar con Jan Di seriamente la próxima vez que la mirase.

Miró el reloj, antes de que partiera hacia el consultorio para trabajar el turno de la tarde se levantó del asiento donde se encontraba para así ir hasta la puerta y revisar su correspondencia. Había varias cartas, entre ellas una de materiales muy finos, como si fuera una invitación que no había sido entregada formalmente. Ji Hoo las tomó todas sin ponerles mucha atención para luego dejarlas sobre la mesita que tenía frente al televisor y la sala, ya que en ese momento su prioridad era escribir el blog y responder una que otra pregunta de los "fans".

"_¿__Sabías que eres una celebridad de internet, verdad?"_ Preguntó uno de sus seguidores desde el blog del caballero blanco.

"No estoy muy seguro. Hoy vi un artículo sobre el contenido del caballero blanco y me sentí algo preocupado y extraño. Es raro saber que escriben un artículo para ti cuando no tienen idea de la identidad de la persona, sólo de mis sentimientos y emociones." Respondió Ji Hoo son sinceridad.

"_¿__Crees que podremos verte alguna vez en persona?" _El joven de cabellos claros ya empezaba a darle respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Me encantaría verlos en persona para poder saludarlos, ya que son personas muy agradables y fieles al blog. Me encantaría recompensarles eso de forma personal pero siempre he tenido miedo de lo que pase. Probablemente nuestra conexión entre ustedes y yo no sería la misma. Me cuesta mucho trabajo entablar una relación con las personas." Una vez que terminó de responder, le dio clic en el botón "enviar" ya que era la última pregunta que podía alcanzar a responder antes de atender otros asuntos.

Una vez que apagó su laptop, tomó la correspondencia y la revisó rápidamente. Eran cartas sobre su actual estado de cuenta, y otras cosas relacionadas con deudas, pero hay una que llamó su atención que no era tan usual como el resto, tenía fachada de que era una invitación elegante con sólo ver el tipo de papel y las delgadas cuerdas color dorado que la adornaban. Y primera vista pensó que era una invitación equivocada al verla por primera vez pero miró que el destinatario tenía su nombre y apellido.

Una vez que abrió la ya mencionada, notó que estaba invitado a una cita con distinguidos médicos de Corea por lo que sería una reunión importante y digna de recordar. Pareciera como pese a todos sus tropiezos el destino lo estaba recompensando con esa reunión que sabía que iba a aprender sobre los grandes médicos.

Miró la fecha y la hora, era el día de mañana a las 9:00 PM en un jardín muy exclusivo, donde sólo las personas con riqueza eran capaces de rentar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Señor, ya hemos hecho lo que nos ha pedido. Fue un éxito" Respondió el encargado del evento.

"Perfecto. Gracias por tu esfuerzo" Sonrió al saber que todo estaba marchando a la perfección hasta ese momento.

"La casa de ese sujeto es muy linda en realidad… _¿_en verdad no tiene curiosidad de su nombre?" Dijo mientras revisaba su lista de las cosas que le faltaban por hacer.

"No me interesa, además será más divertido mantenernos en suspenso" Sonrió Joon Pyo.

El encargado le devolvió el gesto, aunque con esfuerzo. Esperaba que en verdad las cosas el día de mañana salieran bien.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Algo sonaba, al parecer eran voces que cada vez eran más y más fuertes. Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y quedó sorprendida ante tal hecho, todos los empleados de la mansión estaban en su recámara cantándole el tradicional _"Happy Birthday" _en un estilo de villancico, ya que ellos pensaron que era más que perfecto debido a que eran temporadas frías y sobre todo navideñas. Jan Di se encontraba totalmente avergonzada ante tal hecho, por lo que trataba de peinar un poco su cabello con sus manos para que no se mirara tan fea ante ellos, pero sabía que era algo difícil de ocultar ya que siempre se miraba mal cuando despertaba.

Al final los empleados le aplaudieron a la cumpleañera y uno por uno comenzó a abrazarla deseándole los mejores deseos hoy y siempre, por lo que lograron sacarle la primera gran sonrisa a Jan Di. Al final todos se retiraron y continuaron con sus labores en la mansión.

La señora de Joon Pyo no lo podía creer que las horas habían pasado tan rápido a tal forma de que ese día ya cumplía otro año de vida.

Rápidamente se arregló y bajó, esperando ver a Joon Pyo en el comedor pero de nuevo se encontraba sola. No lo podía creer, era su cumpleaños y ni siquiera él se había acordado de ella. Su rostro de iluminado de felicidad se convirtió en uno lleno de molestia al pensar que él no estaba ahí, siendo que ella siempre había estado para él todos sus cumpleaños.

Antes de darle el primer bocado al desayuno, sonó su móvil que empezaba a llenarse de mensajes y llamadas llenas de "Feliz cumpleaños" y buenos deseos, cosa que la volvió a poner feliz y olvidarse de lo idiota que era Joon Pyo.

Una vez que terminó el desayuno, fue de nueva cuenta a su recámara para afinar unos cuantos detalles respecto a su peinado, mientras el tiempo pasaba, prendió el televisor asombrándose de ver una nota acerca del caballero blanco y la forma en que seguía ganando miles de corazones, Jan Di no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal hecho, lo que escribía ese tipo la hacía sentir feliz o infelizmente identificada día con día. No cabía duda que esa persona cada vez ganaba más popularidad aún sin conocerlo del todo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"_¿_Crees que debería ir?" Le preguntó mientras le abría la puerta de su auto.

"¿Bromeas? Es una excelente oportunidad para ti. Supongo que pocas personas tienen la oportunidad de poder reunirse con los médicos más reconocidos de toda Corea del Sur." Respondió Kang San una vez que entró al auto del de cabellos claros.

Ji Hoo decidió prender la radio mientras llevaba a Kang San rumbo a casa, actualmente ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre llevarlo regreso a su hogar y es que, en verdad se sentía cómodo con su presencia debido a que sus lazos de amistad se habían fortalecido y los que tenía con Woo Bin y Yi Jeong sentía que estaban más debilitados que nunca. Ya no había llamadas, mensajes o algo similar o cuando Ji Hoo trataba de comunicarse con ellos, simplemente era ignorado, parecía como si ellos estuviesen molesto con él pero no sabía por qué.

"_¿_Puedo preguntarte algo?" La voz del adolescente tenía toques de temor aunque estuviese viendo hacia su ventana.

"Lo que sea" Respondió amablemente.

"¿Piensas ver a Jan Di hoy? Sabes que hoy cumple años, ¿cierto?" El pequeño preguntó sin más rodeos, aunque sabía que tocar el tema "Jan Di" era un asunto algo delicado.

"Solamente de lejos. Recuerda que dentro de un rato iremos a su casa y los llevaré allá, además en la noche tengo la reunión con los médicos" Señaló.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

De repente el móvil del heredero empezaba a soltar una melodía ruidosa, era señal de que tenía una llamada por lo que rápidamente sacó el objeto desde el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dignó a responder con un "Hola".

Una vez que terminó la conversación, soltó una sonrisa al escuchar al CEO de KBS dándole la aprobación del programa y las cámaras totalmente en vivo, sabía que la noche de hoy no podía ser más perfecta al lado de su amada.

_**C**_ontinuará...

* * *

><p>Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias! :3, lo de abajo ya son comentarios que haré por lo que eres libre de leerlo o no.<p>

Ahora sí, a lo que vengo... sonaré repetitiva pero en serio mil disculpas por la tardanza. Esta vez tuve que reescribir como 4 veces este capítulo porque nunca me convencía del todo, tuve un semi bloqueo imaginativo por lo que también fue causa de la tardanza.

Lo sé, nada de contacto entre los personajes pero tenía que explicarles un poco sobre la situación actual de los personajes principales (Jan Di, Ji Hoo y Joon Pyo) antes de llevarmelos al siguiente capítulo donde probablemente será el más importante de todos.

En serio, gracias por su paciencia y por sus comentarios hacia el fic, en verdad motivan mucho para seguir con el fic. Espero que la espera que les hice pasar haya valido la pena y si no, también me lo pueden decir con el review, no hay problema ya que me gustan todo tipo de comentarios mientras no sean destructivos.

Nuevos lectores!, bienvenidos a todos. Y sobre todo los agredeciemientos especiales a:** Kireiko Ami**, **SirenaMisty, adrianamasen, lu22peru, kimgie, pauly, Vicky Jonas Irons Miller, gabitawhitlock **

** lu22peru:** Muchas gracias!, no importa mientras leas el fic y te guste por mí está bien (; . Muchas gracias por hacer el review desde tu cel aunque ya sabes que tus reviews y los de tod s son amor puro.

**Duda, queja, sugerencia, galletas(¿), a través de review. Gracias ~  
><strong>

_**-Jazz**_


	7. Tormenta

**El caballero blanco.**

**Capítulo #7: Tormenta.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Boys Over Flowers/Hana Yori Dango me pertenecen (por desgracia).**

* * *

><p>Un inminente sentimiento de profunda rabia se podría notar en las expresiones de su rostro, pero sin duda alguna lo que más destacaba e incluso daba temor, hasta la persona más insignificante era el odio que reflejaba con sólo ver aquellos ojos profundos. No cabía duda que aquellas palabras recién dichas la habían hecho sentir como nunca antes, ni en el mismo pasado había sentido tales sentimientos negativos.<p>

La persona encargada de soltar aquellas palabras hizo una reverencia y así se despidió con mucho temor ante ella aunque no le gustaba dejarla sola; sabía que él probablemente iba a ser el desquite de todo lo que ella estaba pasando, era mejor cuidar de él primero y mantener su trabajo.

Una vez que él se fue, ella empezó a jalarse el cabello con fuerzas, quizá el dolor que sentía era menos de lo que sentía en su corazón. Todos los artículos que estaban sobre el escritorio de aquella oficina fueron arrojados hacia el suelo sin ninguna delicadeza, todos los pedazos de cristal podrían ser recuperados fácilmente a comparación de tratar de reparar algo que siempre creyó estar en lo correcto.

Y por un momento empezó a imaginar en quitar vidas… tenía que desquitarse de alguna forma.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Eran las cinco de la tarde, se supone que debería de seguir festejando su cumpleaños pero al parecer las personas que más quería no tenían tiempo para ella, no más allá de una llamada telefónica o incluso algunos que ni eso hacían. Se sentía triste y frustrada a la vez, no lo podía negar, a través del televisor imaginaba que lo que veía era su reflejo: la chica protagonista de la serie que miraba estaba en una escena solitaria, en una gran sala acompañada de un gran helado sabor napolitano para descargar un poco sus penas.

Un sonido se escuchó fuertemente; no cabía duda que ello venía desde su móvil, por lo que fue hacia éste y empezó a leer el nuevo mensaje que tenía:

"_**Hey, hoy a las 9:00 PM tú y yo a solas. No te preocupes por el vestuario, ya que compré algo especial para alguien especial, ya sabes. Ni se te ocurra negarte o date por muerta.**_

_**-Joon Pyo"**_

"Oh, pero qué romántico eres" Dijo con ironía Jan Di al leer el escrito. "Tonto" Sonrió, no podía negar que le había alegrado el día recibir noticias de Joon Pyo, aunque sea para darle ordenes.

La curiosidad la mataba, por la que aceptó la oferta y de estar en una de las habitaciones de los invitados, fue hacia la suya donde en su cama se encontró una gran caja de color lila acompañada de un gran moño plateado y una pequeña tarjeta, ése era uno de los regalos que el heredero tenía para ella.

Abrió la caja y se encontró con un vestido del mismo color que la caja, el corte del vestido era perfecto para ella, ya que aún no le agradaba mucho mostrar tanta piel, pero a la vez la prenda tenía ese toque de elegancia que le empezó a agradar a través de los años al lado al joven Joon Pyo.

Unos pequeños golpes a la puerta se hicieron sonar, eran especialistas en peinado y maquillaje que había contratado el esposo para ella.

"Estas también es uno de los regalos de Joon Pyo, dijo que se le pasó anexarlos junto a tu vestido" Dijo uno de ellos.

Aquellas zapatillas eran demasiado hermosas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Él se miraba en aquél espejo de cuerpo entero que poseía en su habitación, ya había cambiado tres veces el color de su corbata y aún no estaba satisfecho, por una extraña razón se sentía inseguro por más que quería buscar una razón.

Finalmente decidió quedarse con la clásica corbata color negro que encajaba con el resto de su traje que era exactamente del mismo color, usualmente no le gustaba llevar colores oscuros pero esta vez tenía la necesidad de usarlos para dar una mejor impresión al resto. No lo podía evitar, también se sentía algo presionado por aquella reunión que probablemente cambiaría su vida profesional por completo.

Ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde que él estaba así, Ronnie ladraba fuertemente una y otra vez hacia la nada y Ji Hoo no tendía simplemente por qué; él trató de que se calmara dándole comida o sus juguetes pero ni siquiera las caricias bastaban porque el canino se ponía peor. Era la primera vez que Ronnie actuaba de tal forma, cosa que al caballero blanco le extrañaba mucho pero al final sostuvo que cuando él regresara Ronnie estaría durmiendo como lo solía hacer siempre a la misma hora.

Ji Hoo se despidió de su mascota y cerró las puertas de su residencia como normalmente lo hacía.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho en verdad Kang San" Se disculpaba una y otra vez mientras los padres del joven salían de la modesta vivienda.

"Viéndote de esa forma, supongo que tu justificación es buena. Creo que el que debería de pedir disculpas soy yo, verás que algún día te recompensaré con todo" Decía el adolescente mientras tomaba asiento en el asiento copiloto del auto de Ji Hoo.

"Tonto" El médico sonrió.

"Es que no puedo creerlo, ¿usted nos va a llevar hasta allá?" Se escuchó una voz familiar cerca de ellos, ese era el padre de Kang San, quien a su lado se encontraba la madre de éste.

Ji Hoo rápidamente salió del auto sorprendido y abrió una de las puertas traseras para que los padres pudieran entrar.

"Buenas tardes padre, madre. Así es, sé que llegué un poco tarde pero por favor no me nieguen ayudarlos" Respondió amablemente el joven aún con toques de pena por la demora.

Pero más que la pena del médico, la pena de los padres era aún mayor… hasta que finalmente aceptaron entrar al auto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Hasta aquí puedo llegar" Dijo el de cabellos claros al estar frente a la mansión del líder de los F4.

"¿No vendrás?" Preguntó la madre extrañada.

"Lo siento, tengo una reunión muy importante en una hora" Respondió mientras la familia bajaba del auto.

"Yo pensaba que estabas vestido así porque también ibas a visitar a Jan Di. Disculpa" Ji Hoo no sabía si reír o llorar con ese comentario por lo que se limitó a decir algo.

Por unos momentos hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Kang San decidió romper esa barrera.

"Disculpa a mi madre, en verdad no tiene idea de nada" Le dijo por lo bajo. "Anda, ve a esa reunión _hyung_, verás que todo saldrá bien. Gracias por todo" el adolescente se despidió de él para que así el de cabellos claros pudiera continuar con su trayecto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El ambiente estaba muy tenso en el lugar, todos estaban realmente concentrados en su trabajo y verificando cada detalle para evitar errores, porque no les eran permitidos.

"Ya viene su esposa señor" Le avisó uno de los empleados a un Joon Pyo que se moría de nervios, su look para ese día era impecable, para esa noche había optado por vestir un traje color gris, sus cabellos habían sido alisados y su mirada era de alegría y nerviosismo a la vez. El corazón le latía muy fuerte.

"Gracias" Se limitó a decir el heredero.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Deberíamos de llamar a un médico, ¿no crees? Sólo escucha todos esos ruidos extraños que vienen de la oficina de la señora" Dijo una alguien del personal del edificio.

"No, estará bien. Ya se le pasará, en verdad." Le dijo el empleado al otro, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ella se le pasaría todos aquellos sentimientos.

El otro se limitó a responder y sólo continuó con su trabajo reflejando un rostro de temor con los aterradores sonidos que aún se podían escuchar con claridad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Finalmente todo era apostado en ese momento, tanto el heredero como la escenografía como los alimentos y un sinfín de cosas prometían demasiado. Cada una de las personas que habían hecho posible esta cena en ese momento habían tomado sus posiciones.

"¿Listos?" Preguntó Joon Pyo desde su escondite mientras observaba en una de las cámaras que recién llegaba el auto de su chica.

"Así es señor, saldremos totalmente el vivo en KBS a partir de que ella tome asiento en la mesa" Le respondió uno de los empleados.

"Bienvenida Jan Di" El joven no podía ocultar su felicidad y asombro al ver a su esposa tan hermosa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ella sólo reflejaba un desconcierto total una vez que bajó del auto y es que todo era tan solitario, misterioso, hermoso y hasta terminar con la elegancia. Cada detalle parecía totalmente cuidado… era en esos momentos dónde se sentía en un cuento de hadas lleno de suspenso pero con un final feliz. Ah, cómo se odiaba en esos momentos por haber maldecido así a Joon Pyo en gran parte del día.

Una vez que sus carísimas zapatillas estaban tocando el suelo, decidió seguir las instrucciones de Shin Dong Hwa, aquel chofer del cual se había olvidado la vez pasada pero que confiaba en él ya que le había demostrado su fidelidad hacia ella al no decir nada de esa noche en la que se le escapó de las manos.

Caminó lentamente el pasillo del jardín el cual las orillas eran cubiertas con hermosas rojas color blanco, ella sonreía como nunca mientras miraba a su alrededor, en verdad jamás pensó en tener una cena con tal escenario.

Finalmente llegó pequeña mesa adornada la cual la acompañaba una serie de velas largas que la hacían recordar la vieja Italia, aquel olor de esa rosa roja era como estar en el viejo parís y aquella música clásica que empezaba a escucharse le hacía recordar a los parques que acostumbraba pasar su infancia en la vieja Corea.

Una vez que el amable mesero la invitó a tomar asiento, enseguida éste le ofreció un vino tinto que era difícilmente rechazar… cada gota que recorría por su boca y pasaba por su garganta era una sensación incapaz de describir con exactitud pero ese sabor la volvía loca.

Si bien estaba en un ambiente tan bueno… ¿cómo era posible una dama como ella se encontraba sola? ¿Por qué Joon Pyo no había llegado? ¿Qué cenaría esa noche? Tenía una serie de preguntas recorriendo su mente por lo que decidió preguntar de una vez por todas por el paradero de su acompañante para la velada.

Lo único que el joven pudo decirle fue alentarla para decirle que llegaría pronto pese a que ni él mismo sabía nada de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Para ese momento, el canal de televisión KBS ya estaba en pie con la transmisión totalmente en vivo donde Jan Di era la protagonista sin saber cuándo ni cómo.

Ella sólo esperaba que él llegara pronto…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

¡No podía creer que estaba llegando tarde! ¿Qué pensarán los médicos de él? Seguro ya todos sus futuros proyectos de prosperar eran una batalla perdida gracias al tráfico que le tocó experimentar. ¿Por qué media Corea del Sur se había puesto de acuerdo en salir al mismo tiempo?

Pero esos pensamientos eran en vano, como pudo estacionó su auto y bajó lo más rápido posible. Eran tantos autos que se encontraban ahí pero ninguno parecía precisamente que fuese de algún profesionista médico sino más bien de reporteros y cadenas televisivas. A su juzgar el evento era de tal magnitud que hasta saldría en las noticias de todo el país, no cabía duda que si tuviera un segundo de aparición en ese reportaje estuviera feliz.

Sacudió su cabeza para calmar un poco sus nervios, en verdad era de las pocas veces donde se sentía de esa forma al desconocer completamente a lo que estaba a punto de enfrentarse. Tomó la invitación entre sus manos y se dirigió hacia la entrada donde le esperaba un camino totalmente cubierto como su fuera un túnel… al parecer los médicos les gustaba la discreción en cuanto a escenografía… pero a la vez contrastaba con los micrófonos y cámaras que se encontraban en el evento. No tenía ningún sentido.

Miró el túnel… esos colores y adornos se le hacían similares por una extraña razón.

Acomodó su corbata por última vez y se dirigió a caminar el pasillo para llegar hacia su final. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada, su ansiedad se hacía más grande… rayos, ¿a dónde se había ido aquel Ji Hoo tan despreocupado? No lo entendía.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

KBS seguía filmando a Jan Di y su –al parecer- excelente relación que había logrado tener con el mesero en todo este tiempo, por lo que por un momento pensó que si Joon Pyo no aparecía, ya había encontrado a un acompañante sustituto… pese a que era tímido lo sentía muy amigable y tierno con ella.

De repente algo la dejó sorprendida, una de las MC más populares de Corea había llegado de la nada hacia su mesa acompañada de una cámara, fue entonces que entendió que al parecer la cena no sería del todo fácil.

"Buenas tardes Jan Di. Bienvenida a tu cena de cumpleaños, nosotros somos KBS y estamos aquí para compartir tus sentimientos y emociones de hoy con el resto del público que te ama" Preguntó la MC .

"¿Es una broma verdad?" Bufó la chica al no creer no que estaba pasando.

"Eres muy graciosa pequeña" Se limitó a decir la MC y es que ella por dentro odiaba a su entrevistada, no podía tener peor suerte que esa, estar en el evento que al parecer sería uno de los momentos más memorables para Jan Di.

"¿Entonces no lo es?" Se dijo más a sí misma que para la otra mujer mientras miraba como la cámara estaba frente a ella.

Mientras cada segundo pasaba, la mayor se sentía más frustración, en verdad sentía que estaba entrevistando a una niña de preescolar ante la actitud de la mujer que tenía el corazón del joven de Shinhwa.

Finalmente decidió seguir con cumplir su rol de la aparentemente amable MC para que Jan Di pudiera verse a sí misma desde el televisor de una vez por todas.

"Linda la señora del joven Joon Pyo, ¿no es así amado público? ¡Ella es muy despistada por no habernos notado antes!" Oh, pero la hipocresía se le daba muy bien. "Me informa la producción de este especial que tenemos otra sorpresa especial para la dama… Pon atención que esa pantalla un mensaje totalmente dedicado a ti corazón" Le aclaró. La valiente cumpleañera fijó su vista en el televisor.

Tenía que ser él, solamente él. Aquel joven de rebeldes cabellos rizados.

"Joon Pyo, ya estás al aire" Le dijo una voz por lo bajo, que en realidad millones de habitantes de la Corea del Sur ya habían escuchado.

"Ah" Su vista recorrió el techo, el suelo, izquierda y derecha hasta que decidió fijar su mirada nerviosa en la cámara. Ni siquiera estaba frente de ella pero sentía que moriría de tantas emociones.

Joon Pyo finalmente soltó un gran suspiro sin dejar de fijar su mirada en el lente de aquél objeto, tenía que soltar todo aquello que no lo dejaba hablar para poder continuar. ¿Pero por qué era tan difícil?

Tomó toda la tranquilidad que pudo para su garganta y sonrió.

"Buenas noches, mi nombre es Goo Joon Pyo. No diré que estoy ante ustedes por venderles un producto, promocionarlo; hoy quiere hablar la persona que está detrás de tantos roles que a veces pueden llegar a frustrarme. El día de hoy es especial… ¡hoy cumple años la persona que más amo en esta vida!, esa persona que siempre ha estado para mí sean días lluviosos, soleados o tormentosos. Ella nunca me ha abandonado" ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ella? Cada palabra que ella escuchaba sentía la persona más miserable de la tierra. No merecía tanto amor. No.

Ella siguió escuchando al joven enamorado, mientras su mirada se concentraba en su suelo. Ni siquiera en ese momento tenía el valor de ver a Joon Pyo a través de un televisor.

"…Hoy, decidí darle uno de los regalos más inolvidables a mi esposa. Jan Di pasó de ser una lavandera sin modales a toda una dama, pero sin dejar aquella esencia que siempre he amado." Sonrió tímidamente "Ella merece ser feliz, ella merece lo mejor. Ella simplemente es lo mejor. Por eso organicé toda esto junto con mis amigos de KBS; ellos están filmando totalmente en vivo todo este especial dedicado al cumpleaños de ella y sobre todo la cena. Ellos me ayudaron a conseguir lo que pensé que nunca podría…" ¿Conseguir algo que no se podía? ¿De qué estaba hablando Joon Pyo? "Mi esposa es fan de alguien que siempre ha soñado conocer; yo no sé ni cómo ni cuándo creció ese amor de fan de ella hacia alguien, pero sé que yo soy fan de ella y espero que ella de mí… hoy no quería ser una persona egoísta. Hoy quería salir de lo monótono…" ¿Qué era todas esas palabras? ¿Ese era el Joon Pyo que conocía? ¿Por qué todo era tan confuso?

Jan Di miró el televisor de nuevo para tratar de entender la situación, pero su mirada sólo mostraba confusión.

"Jan Di, hoy he decido regalarte esta cena para que puedas conocerlo…" Volvió a sonreír el joven.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Aquí es" le señaló una persona hacia enfrente del túnel, donde era el final.

"Gracias. Lamento haber llegado tarde" Hizo una pequeña reverencia apenado.

Su corazón latía con más fuerza con cada paso que daba para llegar hasta aquella salida.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Cinco.

Seis.

Siete.

Ocho.

Nueve.

Él tragó saliva para finalmente entrar en aquél mundo desconocido.

Diez pasos.

Una mesa. Cámaras por doquier. Mujeres que sólo podía verles las espaldas.

Arreglos.

Esos arreglos.

Esos colores.

¿Por qué todo eso ya lo había visto antes con Joon Pyo?

¿Joon Pyo estaba involucrado en esto?

¿Dónde estaban todos los médicos?

¿Por qué todo este ambiente era romántico?

Porque todo le era tan familiar.

Todo esto le empezó a aterrar. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"**Jan Di, te presento al caballero blanco"** Finalmente Joon Pyo reveló al acompañante de Jan Di desconociendo profundamente su identidad.

Ella y la MC voltearon a sus espaldas.

Él miró a ambas.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron totalmente sorprendidos.

La verdadera identidad del caballero blanco era por primera vez revelada ante toda una nación. Aquella persona que tanto había admirado Jan Di durante todo este tiempo era la misma a la que amaba con todo su corazón… ¿había sido engañada?

El no entendía nada… ¿todo esto había sido un juego para revelar la identidad del caballero blanco? ¿Por qué ella estaba ahí? Quería huir lejos, muy lejos como un pequeño gatito asustado… mirando aquellas cámaras y escuchando aquel apodo tan famoso se sentía tan vulnerable al saber que ahora todas las personas ahora ya conocerían la verdadera identidad del propietario del blog más amado por Corea.

¿Por qué estaba inmóvil? ¿Por qué sus pies no le respondían? ¿Por qué no dejaba de verla? ¿Por qué no dejaba de sentirse asustado?

"¡E-X-C-L-U-S-I-V-A de la KBS! Ante usted, está revelada la verdadera identidad del tan mencionado y querido "Caballero blanco" aquella persona que he logrado enamorar corazones rotos, y robar los corazones de cientos de chicas con sus inteligentes respuestas hacia los fans. Quién diría que es uno de los mejores amigos del joven Joon, uno de los F4.** Yoon Ji Hoo**." La MC no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Ignoraba todo y sólo estaba echando leña a un fuego que se hizo más grande.

Desde otra parte del lugar, Joon Pyo miraba todo. Él tampoco entendía que pasaba ¿Qué rayos hizo? Estaba totalmente el shock.

Un fuerte sonido se hizo presente durante la filmación del encuentro, miles de personas uniformadas llegaban acompañados de una serie de animales.

"Queda arrestado por homicidio agravado" El joven de cabellos castaños sintió como sus manos eran tomadas para así ponerle unas esposas de frío metal.

"¿Pero… qué?" Fue lo único que dijo la MC.

"Es mejor que se vaya consiguiendo a un buen abogado joven" Señaló el oficial mientras se lo llevaba mientras KBS seguía filmando.

Aquella aparente felicidad se había convertido en una horrible tormenta.

_**C**ontinuará..._

* * *

><p>Tiempo sin leernos! Muchas gracias por sus reviews más que nada, sé que me tarde en subir este capítulo pero después de un tiempo llegó mi inspiración para terminar este capítulo. No sé si la gente que estaba leyendo este ff antes lo siga haciendo por mi demora en subir pero estoy en verdad muy agradecida con todos ustedes. En verdad disculpenme. En todo caso de que tengan dudas en que voy a dejar este ff a medias, debo decirles que no, aunque eso sí, ya no le quedan muchos capítulos...<p>

Esta vez me centré más en misterio y en revelaciones, el momento dulce dulce y más dulce del Jan Di/Ji Hoo viene a partir de los siguientes capítulos.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

**Agradecimientos por sus review's amor: PaUsagi Shields (Muchas gracias!, tus reviews en parte hicieron que terminara este capítulo. Espero te haya agradado esta actualización), ALEILA, Guest, Hina fire, Camiagridulce, Kireiko Ami (Hola!, muchas gracias por la invitación de hace unas semanas espero poder leer tu fic pronto ya que es Jan Di y Ji Hoo y asdfghjkl , tu debes de escribir más lindo que yo!), Lore, Vicky Jonas Irons Miller, moonlight10060 , Terry's Girl , adrianamasen.**

Gracias por su apoyo! Espero sus reviews, sus quejas, sugerencias y todo lo que quieran agregar. **  
><strong>

_**-Jazz**_


	8. Días

**El caballero blanco.**

**Capítulo #8: Días  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Boys Over Flowers/Hana Yori Dango me pertenecen (por desgracia).**

* * *

><p>Jan Di se encontraba observando a aquél joven a través de las frías rejas de metal que lo alejaban de la libertad, cada vez que lo miraba no sabía que pensar o qué hacer, si llorar, si enojarse, si reír del nerviosismo… todo era muy difícil. Ella jamás hubiera pensado que todos estos reencuentros serían más intensos y caóticos a comparación desde la última vez, cuando eran unos jóvenes que, si bien también tuvieron dificultades, no se comparaban con los actuales.<p>

Dentro de esas mismas cuatro paredes, se encontraban los oficiales que aparentemente se encontraban discutiendo entre ellos algo que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar, y es que tampoco quería hacer un esfuerzo mayor, quizá sabía que seguir "echándole sal a la herida" iba a acabar con ella.

"¡Jan Di!, tú sabes que yo no sería capaz de algo así. No yo tengo idea de nada de lo que ocurrió, las personas son tan cobardes que ni siquiera se han dignado a darme explicaciones de esto" Ji Hoo trataba de seguir convenciéndola de su inocencia, pero la mirada de la mujer hacia él seguía vacía, sin ninguna emoción.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Joon Pyo era otra de las personas que aún seguía sin entender del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unas horas, lo que era aparentemente un plan perfecto resultó ser una tragedia. Arreglando una cita a ciegas a su esposa para que resultara ser su mejor amigo, la persona que estaba detrás de esas cursilerías prohibidas en la que sabía perfectamente que cada una de ellas eran dedicadas a su esposa y lo peor, que el maldito resultara ser un asesino… ¿cómo rayos pasó todo sin darse cuenta antes?

El heredero, en lugar de estar al lado de su esposa o de Ji Hoo para reclamarle cada una de los acontecimientos decidió pedir que se le llevara al lugar donde había ocurrido el aparentemente asesinato cometido por el médico. Aunque al principio la policía se negó rotundamente ante su petición, él les hizo recordar el gran poder que pesaba entre sus hombros bajo la palabra "Shinhwa". No tuvieron otra alternativa.

Cuando piso suelo de nuevo, su piel se estremeció, su rostro por cada minuto que pasaba se encontraba más pálido y es que el lugar al que habían llegado era la misma casa de Ji Hoo, la misma donde había compartido tantas cosas durante años.

Un oficial al verlo en ese estado le preguntó si se encontraba bien, por lo que fue sacado de sus pensamientos y con valentía decidió decir que "era algo pasajero" pero que quería ver con sus propios ojos aquel asesinato que pese a todo, creía en la inocencia de aquella persona a la que consideraba "amigo".

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la policía se encargó de abrir la puerta principal de la residencia Yoon. El de cabellos rizados sonrió al ver que todo estaba en orden y todo era un invento del resto.

"No hay nada aquí, mentirosos. Aish" dijo Joon Pyo dándoles la espalda para dirigirse de nuevo a casa.

"No hemos llegado a la recámara señor Goo, no arrestamos a su amigo sin haber visto el cadáver primero. Pero usted es libre de creer lo que quiera" le respondió uno de ellos.

Joon Pyo tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, ya que ellos tenían razón. Se dejó llevar por la primera impresión y no había visto más allá. Decidió seguirle los pasos a la policía para así llegar finalmente a la recámara de Ji Hoo.

El pelinegro apenas vio el cadáver y dio un paso hacia atrás, su rostro se estaba poniendo pálido de nuevo al ver aquella aterradora escena.

El cadáver se encontraba en el suelo tapado con una sábana blanca, por lo que no podía reconocer si era del sexo femenino o masculino, la cama, las paredes de colores cálidos, la gran parte de la habitación estaba cubierta de sangre de la víctima acompañado de cinco cuchillos de diversos tamaños, al parecer el asesino se encargó de hacer una muerte lenta y horrible hacia aquella persona desconocida.

"Saquen al joven Joon Pyo de aquí" Ordenó el jefe al ver a Joon Pyo a borde del desmayo. Dos del escuadrón lo tomaron por los brazos y se lo llevaron lo más rápido posible hacia fuera de la escena de los hechos y de ser posible hasta llevarlo hacia su residencia.

"¡No, suéltenme! ¡Quiero respuestas! Ji Hoo no hizo nada de eso, lo sé" Decía el pelinegro una y otra vez, pero parecía que le hablaba al viento.

"Déjenlo en paz" respondió una mujer que claramente marcaba autoridad con su voz. Al reconocerla inmediatamente soltaron al joven Joon Pyo.

"Supongo que debo darte las gracias" Dijo de mala gana mientras tocaba su frente con su mano izquierda, al parecer tenía fiebre.

"Lárgate de aquí que yo me encargo de esto" Esa mujer, no podría ser otra que la vieja bruja, la madre de Joon Pyo.

"¡No!, estás loca bruja ¿por qué diablos te metes en asuntos que no te importan?" frunció el ceño el apuesto heredero.

"Porque te involucra a ti y sobre todo a la empresa. Eso es igual a Shinhwa en crisis y debo de limpiar nuestra imagen antes de que nuestras ganancias bajen Joon Pyo, como si no supieras" Rió hipócritamente.

"Por qué ya no me sorprenden esas respuestas… supongo que trajiste auto, así que te espero afuera"

"Mamá regresa en un rato" Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pasó un día totalmente soleado, un segundo día nublado pero con una leve ventisca y un tercer día triste, un día nublado acompañado de una lluvia intensa y un frío con una temperatura más baja de lo esperado.

Un pedazo de cielo, era lo único que podía ver para olvidar todos sus problemas en un infierno que vivía tras las rejas. ¿Cómo es que había pasado tanto tiempo y seguía ahí? Ni el mismo entendía, porque no tenía la menor idea del asesinato y todo de lo que se le culpaba. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro.

Tanto Ji Hoo, como el caballero blanco eran inocentes.

Ambos.

Pese a que vivía una tormenta, aún mantenía su esperanza en que en el futuro todo será parte de una pesadilla.

Una muy cruel.

"Al parecer una fan quiere verte" Bufó uno de los oficiales mientras abría la celda en que el médico había estado en los últimos días.

"¿Eh?" Fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que no esperaba algo así. Pero por algún motivo que desconocía sentía que no iba a ser una visita desagradable después de todo. Por lo que suspiró un poco nervioso y con aquellas frías esposas de metal a las que estaba atado, siguió el camino junto al oficial.

"Mocoso, he aquí tu visita. Señora, cualquier problema con este sujeto será atendido a la brevedad. Por favor sea cuidadosa" Advirtió.

"Gracias" Respondió la mujer fríamente, haciendo que el oficial se marchara.

Ella no dejaba de mirar hacia abajo, realmente no lo quería mirar por el simple hecho de que verlo a los ojos, su corazón no resistiría y dolería mucho más. Esta vez, su valentía que siempre la había caracterizado, se había esfumado trayendo sentimientos que solo la hacían sentir tan débil y miserable.

"Jan Di" Ji Hoo, decidió ponerle fin a la barrera de rotundo silencio. Tomando las delicadas manos de ella, que seguía sin hablar.

"Por favor…"ella alejó sus manos, rechazando al otro. "Vine a buscar respuestas tuyas. Necesito saber si tu cometiste el asesinato o no"

"Mírame" Pidió él, pero ella seguía en negación ante todos los contactos de él.

Ji Hoo pidió que lo mirara una segunda vez, pero una vez más había fallado. Por lo que decidió dejar su asiento para acercase a ella peligrosamente acortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

"Jan Di" le susurró al oído.

Ella se estremeció, pero ella se mantenía firme con lo dirigirle la mirada. No podía dejar que la debilidad le ganara, pensaba en ello una y otra vez.

Pero entre tantos pensamientos, sintió un par de cálidos labios que se unían a los suyos, de una forma tan apasionada, tan placentera… todas aquellas viejas emociones que tenía guardadas por su dolor habían desaparecido en aquellos segundos que sacudieron completamente su mundo.

Sus labios eran sinceros… ¿pero las acciones de él también?

"¡Mocoso!" gritó uno de los oficiales, haciendo que lo alejaran como un niño pequeño de la bella dama. Tomándolo de una de las orejas.

Ella decidió no seguir pensando, y hacerle caso a los sentimientos de su corazón, así que sin más decidió deshacerse la persona "fría" y ver finalmente a Ji Hoo con el enfadado oficial.

Al verlo en ese estado, ella sonrió. Sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Esa Jan Di valiente, llena de vida y siempre ofreciendo una sonrisa, la Jan Di de la que se había enamorado aquel caballero blanco, parece que había regresado.

"¡Te creo Ji Hoo!" Se despidió Jan Di con un brillo en sus ojos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Habían pasado tres semanas del caso, tres semanas en que Ji Hoo había permanecido tras las rejas con buenos, malos y fatales momentos pero sabía que algún día volvería a ver sin ninguna limitación los rayos del sol o los días nublados y volver a ser feliz como en los viejos tiempos.

Desde aquel día en que ella volvió a confiar en él, Jan Di iba a visitarlo muy a menudo a escondidas de Joon Pyo y el resto de las personas que la conocían, llevándole almuerzos que ella misma preparaba –que, por cierto Ji Hoo no se quejaba ya que Jan Di desde tiempos inmemorables siempre había cocinado bien-, libros de fantasía o algo útil para que su estancia fuera un poco menos pesada y prometiéndole que lo sacaría pronto de ese lugar porque confiaba al cien por ciento en que su inocencia pronto saldría a la luz.

Las pláticas entre ambos a veces se ponían intensas y es que pese a que ella lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, le seguía pidiendo explicaciones acerca de toda esa cita a ciegas y sobre quién era el caballero blanco en realidad. Otras veces eran solo de hablar sobre cualquier cosa que podía distraer a Ji Hoo de toda la difícil realidad que lo rodeaba y otras fantaseaban sobre un prometedor futuro, él le encantaba decir que cuando ambos estuvieran libres y se casaran, irían de luna de miel por todo el mundo, mientras que ella se echaba a reír y lo bajaba de su nube quejándose de las ideas locas que él tenía o simplemente lo callaba con un inocente beso, dejándolo totalmente tranquilo y sólo respondiéndole "lo que tu digas".

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Joon Pyo solo miraba el reloj de pared desde su oficina, esperando a que el investigador llegara; ya que según él, tenía importantes noticias sobre el asesinato cometido en la casa de Ji Hoo.

Sentía que cada segundo que pasaba era tan lento… ¿por qué se sentía tan ansioso? A veces se preguntaba por qué seguía haciendo todas esas cosas por una persona que desde siempre trató, trataba y trata de robarle el amor de su esposa.

Quizá… el lazo de su amistad era indestructible por más cosas que pasaran.

El golpe a la puerta se escuchó repentinamente, sacándolo completamente de sus pensamientos. El hombre de traje finalmente había llegado con un portafolio en mano.

El de cabellos rizados lo invitó a tomar asiento para que así el investigador pudiera hablar de una vez por todas.

"Soy todo oídos" dijo el heredero ansioso.

Pero el otro no se animaba a hablar, parecía que tuviera miedo sobre contarle lo que se había encontrado.

"Señor… es mejor que dejemos las cosas así. Esta noticia le puede afectar mucho" Joon Pyo lo miraba confundido.

"No lo creo. Tú me dijiste que tenías noticias interesante sobre esto y ahora tienes que decir todo lo que sabes"

El investigador soltó un suspiro y empezó a explicarle a detalle cada hallazgo que habían hecho del caso, citando fechas, pruebas concretas y todo material que él heredero debía de saber.

"Entonces… ¿qué quieres decir con todo esto?" preguntó.

"El lugar del asesinato fue en casa de Yoon Ji Hoo, pero él no es el culpable. Según las pruebas que hicimos a las evidencias, la culpable es una mujer de edad mayor que entró a la casa de Ji Hoo por razones que aún no estamos seguros, pero creemos que ella lo hizo con el fin de asesinar a esa persona y que la culpa cayera directamente en él…" Joon Pyo inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

"¡Sabía que él era inocente! ¡Lo sabía!" no podía ocultar su emoción al saber la noticia... incompleta.

"todo señala que la culpable del asesinato… es su **madre**".

_**C**ontinuará..._

* * *

><p><em>6 meses sin actualizar... todos los fanfics de BOF que empezaron junto con este fic terminaron y este aún sigue...*le pegan*.<br>_

_2 más y llegamos al final (serán 10 capítulos en total)._

_Espero les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews, en verdad me animaron a seguir adelante con este fic, que tenía un bloqueo mental de como continuarlo._

_Saludos._

**_-Jazz_**


	9. Veredicto

**El caballero blanco.**

**Capítulo #9: Veredicto.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Boys Over Flowers/Hana Yori Dango me pertenecen (por desgracia).**

* * *

><p>"todo señala que la culpable del asesinato… es su <strong>madre<strong>".

Debía de ser una broma.

Otra broma de mal gusto.

¡Eso no podía ser verdad!

Pero las pruebas no engañaban y la policía no se andaba con juegos de niños…

"Lo siento mucho Joon Pyo. Pero ella ya no puede escapar de la justicia; por lo que esperamos hacer un ataque sorpresa para poder encarcelarla lo más pronto posible y a su vez liberar a Yoon Ji Hoo"

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Cómo su madre pudo haber hecho algo así?

¿Cómo pudo atreverse a privar de la vida a otra persona?

Y… ¿quién era esa persona?

No sabía si estaba seguro como para soportar otra noticia de esa magnitud… ¿y si en verdad era alguien que quería mucho?

Los vellos de su nuca se erizaban, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos no dejaban de mirar fijamente al suelo con tal solo pensarlo.

"_Mi madre… ¿es una asesina?" _Era la pregunta que no podía salir de su cabeza, era como un laberinto sin ninguna salida. Sus ojos empezaron eran como un cristal a punto a quebrarse en mil pedazos. ¿Por qué todo le salía mal?

¿De qué servía que él tuviera todos los lujos del mundo, si al final siempre termina herido?

"Lo siento mucho" el investigador hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la oficina, no sin antes dejarle una pequeña nota al pelinegro.

Una vez que el invitado se fue, sus ojos leyeron con atención la pequeña nota. Una inevitable lágrima llena de tanto dolor cayó sobre aquel pedazo de papel haciendo que las letras se volvieran un poco borrosas.

¿Qué es lo que Joon Pyo debería de hacer?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, aquellos intensos rayos de sol ya estaban quedando en el ayer para darle paso a un hermoso manto celeste donde la luna llena era la protagonista egoísta.

"Deberías irte, el sol se está ocultando y es peligroso que te vayas de la cárcel sola" El dejó de soltar las delicadas manos de ella, pero ella solo hizo un puchero ante aquellas palabras.

"Todavía no, quedan un par de minutos aún" No se podía negar que hasta haciendo esa mueca, ella era encantadora por más años que tuviera.

¿O era porque todo lo que ella hacía o cada palabra que le dijera le hacía sonreír?

"Así que te atreves desobedecer a tu _sunbae_…" Respondió el castaño en más tono de broma que de forma seria.

"No juegues" Ella le dio un leve golpe en uno de los brazos de él, respondiendo del mismo tono.

"Oficial, ¡llévense a esta niña desobediente de aquí!" El modo dramático-bufón de Ji Hoo estaba en acción.

"La hora de las visitas ha terminado"

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el reloj de pared marcó a las seis y treinta de la tarde. Exactamente la hora en que las visitas tenían que retirarse y los presos debían de ir hacia sus desagradables celdas.

Jan Di quedó sorprendida ante tal hecho, y es que su boca estaba tan abierta que era imposible que alguien no lo notara, aquel castaño, al ver la expresión tan ingenua de su chica soltó una carcajada que trataba de ocultarla tapando su boca con sus manos.

"Te iba a dar un beso en tus secos labios para despedirme de ti, pero sigues con tu risa de caballo…" Dijo Jan Di al ver a su amado al borde de la locura con esa risa.

Pero ni así Ji Hoo dejó de reírse a carcajadas, era como si de una momento a otro se encontrara poseído por alguien más.

"Buenas noches" Ella como pudo depositó un pequeño y tierno beso en la frente del caballero blanco.

Mientras más se alejaba ella de él para marcharse a casa, Jan Di podía seguir escuchando la risa del otro y quizá a otros mil kilómetros más, y lo peor es que parecía que se estaba haciendo contagiosa por lo que ella abandonó el lugar entre risas sin sentido que dentro de tres horas tendría que cambiar de vestuario, peinado y maquillaje para ir a una fiesta ejecutiva organizada por su "querida" y aún suegra.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El ambiente se amenizaba con música clásica tocada a un bajo nivel, además de las pequeñas pláticas –ya fueran para cerrar tratos o simplemente criticar al contrario-. La mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado y ella estaba ahí sentada totalmente sola, con su vestido corto color beige en el que destacaba una tierna cinta color blanco para acentuar su cintura, unas zapatillas del mismo color, con su cabello recogido y un maquillaje que la hacía ver hermosa sin caer en los excesos, era un maquillaje bastante simple, pero era su favorito para cualquier ocasión.

Mientras fingía mandar mensajes o hacer algo para que ella se viera un poco más sociable ante el resto, ella solo se dedicaba a jugar _tetris_ sin dejar de ver la hora. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que se suponía debía haber empezado la bienvenida de la anfitriona a los invitados al evento, así como también debió haber llegado Joon Pyo. Ambas situaciones eran raras ya que casi nunca solían pasar, pero ella no les dio tanta importancia ya que los atribuyó a problemas técnicos, tráfico, entre otras excusas.

"Jan Di-ah, tanto tiempo sin vernos. Te extrañé tonta"

"Ga Eul" Ella sonrió al verla de nuevo, ella no dudó ni un segundo para abrazarle y decirle también lo mucho que la había extrañado.

"No entiendo cómo pudiste estar sola en un evento así, deberías socializar con el resto de las chicas" dijo Ga Eul mientras miraba el ambiente a su alrededor.

"Sabes que nunca he sido de este mundo como tal, además esta gente hablan de cosas que no logro entender o simplemente para criticar al otro. Me molestan esas cosas"

"Sabes que tanto Yi Jeong como yo, no socializamos mucho con ese tipo de gente, pero creo que logro entenderte Jan Di… a veces es frustrante que todos sean solo un par de materialistas sin ninguna pizca de corazón… por cierto… ¿dónde está Joon Pyo? Yi Jeong dijo que iba a buscarlo, pero desde aquí lo veo más perdido que yo" sonrió ante la lamentable situación de su esposo.

"Aún no ha llegado… seguro es por el tráfico pero aún así es raro que eso pase" Respondió con temor.

Las luces del salón se apagaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los invitados tomaban sus asientos en sus respectivas mesas…. era un hecho que el evento ya iba a empezar de manera "oficial".

"_Buenas noches queridos invitados" y era ella. La dueña de Shinhwa y anfitriona de la fiesta se encontraba presente para empezar lo que sería una agradable velada para todos._

"¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo?" Ga Eul preguntó con angustia. "¿Ya marcaste su número?"

"Me dice que el número se encuentra fuera del área de servicio"

"Hola hermosa Jan Di~" Coqueto como siempre, y sin preguntar o importarle que su esposa estaba al lado, Yi Jeong saludo a la valiente mujer dándole un beso en su mejilla, para que en silencio tomara asiento al lado de Ga Eul.

"Este coqueto ni casado tiene remedio… perdónenlo chicas" Woo Bin también había llegado a la fiesta, tomando asiento al lado de Yi Jeong.

Jan Di hacía esfuerzos enormes por poner atención hacia las palabras de la mujer que estaba arriba del escenario, pero la preocupación por Joon Pyo, obviamente era más fuerte.

"Buenas noches, perdonen la tardanza"

"¿Dónde estabas? Estaba muy preocupada por ti" él calló todas las palabras de ella con un rápido y tierno beso casi inocente.

"Tranquila, ya estoy aquí" Fue lo único que pudo responderle para que luego su mirada se enfocara en su madre.

Kang Hee Soo

Aquella mujer exitosa que al parecer no tenía nada que temer u ocultar.

Aquella mujer que cuando trataba asuntos de negocios, era la más experta del mundo.

Aquella mujer que nunca supo dar amor a su familia.

…Mucho menos a sus hijos.

"_Gracias por venir, por favor sigan divirtiéndose" Finalizó con una expresión alegre._

Era ahora o nunca.

Era todo o nada.

Joon Pyo tomó el poco valor que le quedaba para elevar sus brazos al aire y sacudir sus manos.

Los otros dos integrantes del F4 lo miraron con confusión.

"¿Esa es tu nueva manera de estirarte o algo así?" Bufó Yi Jeong.

¿Qué más tenían que pensar? El heredero que se había convertido en el otro dueño de Shinhwa había dado la orden para que cinco oficiales entraran al evento, acompañado de dos investigadores.

Era demasiado valiente que él decidiera colaborar en la captura de su madre.

Sin complicar más las cosas, ellos tenían totalmente rodeada a la mujer de negocios, viuda y madre de Goo Joon Pyo.

El hecho estaba pasando en el escenario del evento, por lo que todos los invitados miraban con indignación la escena.

"¿Qué rayos es esto?" Yi Jeong miraba y era otro espectador incrédulo.

Joon Pyo sin responder o decir nada, con la mirada en el suelo dirigió sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba aquella mujer pidiendo a gritos que fuera liberada lo más pronto posible, y del gran error que se estaba cometiendo.

"Joon Pyo, ¡diles a estos imbéciles que me suelten!… ve los rostros de los invitados, ¡esto está arruinando con mi reputación!"

"… ¿Reputación? ¿Es lo único que te importa? ¿El dinero? ¿Ver sufrir a los demás?... ¿Por qué?" El de cabello rizado se sentó de rodillas en el suelo tratando de entender un poco la ideología de la persona que se llamaba "madre" pero no podía.

…Nunca.

"¿Cómo es que tú llegaste hacia ese extremo mamá? ¿Por qué…?"

"¿De qué rayos hablas? Te dije que les digas que me suelten AHORA mismo… o ¿quieres perder todo tu patrimonio?" Su arrogancia, cinismo e hipocresía desenmascaraban una parte de la mujer que en realidad era.

"Queda usted detenida por homicidio cometido en la casa de Yoon Ji Hoo. Tenemos pruebas suficientes y concretas que demuestran su culpa y la inocencia del ya mencionado"

Todos los presentes quedaron impactados por la noticia, incluida la misma Geum Jan Di.

"¡¿Están locos?! ¡Yo NUNCA he hecho algo tan horrible y enfermo como eso! ¡Deben de estar idiotas! Ahora… ¡SUELTENME!" Ella trataba de zafarse de los dos oficiales que sostenían sus brazos por detrás, evitando que ella se moviera.

"Por tu culpa Ji Hoo ha estado en la cárcel por un crimen que no cometió y tú ¿sigues diciendo que eres inocente? ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿Cómo te atreviste a matar? No entiendo" El hombre aún seguía cuestionándose esas cosas, ni siquiera mirándola y con una de sus manos tocando su pecho hacia la zona de su corazón, era evidente que Joon Pyo no aguantó más la situación y empezó a llorar con tanto dolor como no lo había hecho en un largo tiempo, sus lágrimas de cristal eran lo más duro y triste reflejo de todo su sufrimiento.

Al ver al heredero en ese estado, era un hecho de que no quería seguir viéndola, por lo que se decidió dar la orden de llevarse a aquella persona que seguiría defendiendo su inocencia a capa y a espada.

A su vez, los oficiales ordenaron a todos los invitados desalojar el lugar, ya que no había ninguna razón para celebrar aquella noche, solo quedó aquel chico de cabellos rizados hundido en su dolor.

Jan Di trató de acercarse a su esposo, quería consolarlo y decirle que "todo iba a estar bien", pero Joon Pyo simplemente se negó a recibir cualquier tipo de "lástima" que pudiera recibir en el momento, por lo que tomó su auto y se fue a un destino que solo él sabía.

"¡No debió de haber ido solo, podría cometer una locura!" Dijo Ga Eul, echándole sal a la herida.

"¡Ga Eul!" Gritó Yi Jeong molesto.

"¿No ves que es un momento difícil para todos?"

"Lo siento mucho"

"Es mejor irnos a casa. Estaré tratando de comunicarme con Joon Pyo, Jan Di. Por favor, se la fortaleza de Joon Pyo, que te necesitará mucho en este momento tan difícil" Se despidió el de la sonrisa más bella de los F4.

"Mucho ayuda el que no estorba. Yo también me retiro" Dijo Woo Bin una vez que su amigo decidió marcharse.

"Nos vemos luego" se despidió ella.

"Por cierto…" dijo en voz baja con temor a que fuera escuchado. "Ve con Ji Hoo y dile todo. Sé desde un principio que es la persona que amas en realidad, así que puedes ser la fortaleza de Joon Pyo pero a la vez tu corazón le pertenece al _"caballero blanco"_ "dicho esto, sacó un pequeño accesorio femenino, abrió la palma de ella y la cerró inmediatamente.

"No estoy seguro si es un broche, listón, peineta o lo que sea… los accesorios femeninos son complicados; solo sé que eso es algo que _Ronnie _encontró la otra vez de la borrachera que tuviste con Ji Hoo" Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa anunciando su despedida de la bella dama.

Ella miró a su alrededor, había quedado totalmente sola en medio de la calle.

"Taxi" hizo una señal para que este se detuviera y pudiera llevarla a su destino.

"¿Jan Di?" preguntó con inseguridad aquella voz familiar.

Ella sonrió al verlo de nuevo.

"Yo te llevo" dijo aquél chico abriendo la puerta del copiloto de su auto para que ella pudiera entrar. Por lo que Jan Di tuvo que –afortunadamente- dejar ir al taxi.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Cuando se entere de ello, estará muy feliz" señaló él mientras caminaban por los pasillos de las gastadas paredes de la prisión.

Jan Di se había cruzado por casualidad –y como caído del cielo ante sus súplicas- al joven abogado que llevaba el caso de Yoon Ji Hoo, por lo que él se había ofrecido a llevarla hacia la cárcel, ya que él estaba casi seguro que ella iba a terminar yendo hacia su cliente para contarle la agradable noticia.

Ambos llegaron a la oficina, pidiendo una y otras vez, acceso inmediato hacia el prisionero.

"Déjenme entender esto… ustedes quieren acceso hacia el prisionero que corresponde a la matrícula YJHF4-BOF4 para decirle que es inocente... entonces yo puedo decir que el resto de los reos también lo son porque yo lo digo" bufó el oficial. "Pero bien, si TANTO es la insistencia de su inocencia, déjenme hacer una llamada" Tomó el teléfono y empezó a marcar el número de sus superiores para comunicarles el caso.

Pero ni siquiera terminó la llamada cuando un par de oficiales y uno de los investigadores del caso llegaron a la oficina con un comunicado anunciando la situación del caso que el abogado y Geum Jan Di habían señalado.

"Está bien" el hombre tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y sus palabras "solo el abogado y la dama tienen derecho a pasar a la sala de visitas"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Levántate mocoso, alguien espera por ti" El de cabello castaño se encontraba recostado en el colchón de aquello que solía llamarse "cama".

"¿Yo?" preguntó con confusión una vez que se levantó.

"¿A cuál otro le llamo mocoso? No seas idiota y sígueme" Ji Hoo se limitó a solo asentir con disciplina y a obedecer las órdenes de la autoridad.

Una vez que llegó hacia la sala de esperas, se encontró con su abogado y con aquella chica que le robaba el corazón.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Ji Hoo al verlos tan tarde y en una hora no autorizada.

"Tranquilo. Si venimos aquí es para traerte buenas noticias sobre tu caso" respondió el abogado.

"Bien, ¿qué es lo que pasó?" preguntó el castaño de forma tranquila.

Jan Di se acercó a él para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

"Se ha demostrado tu inocencia" él la vio con asombro… ¿cómo había pasado eso? ¿No bromeaba?

"Jan Di…" estaba totalmente sorprendido ante tales palabras que la única manera en que ambos pudieron reaccionar es dándose un fuerte abrazo. Un abrazo lleno de sentimientos encontrados que jamás pensaron que pudieran volver a vivir.

"…mi madre es la asesina del caso" Era la voz de la amargura y el dolor.

"¿Joon Pyo?"

El heredero de Shinhwa apretó su puño al ver lo que miraban sus ojos color avellana.

Su mejor amigo y su esposa estaban juntos.

Era otra pesadilla…

El de cabellos rizados cerró sus ojos, mientras trataba de tomar algo de aire. Ir a ese lugar era otro error más en su vida.

Un silencio totalmente incómodo reinó por cinco minutos.

El heredero decidió no mencionar más y retirarse, ni siquiera pudo expresar el motivo de su repentina visita en prisión.

Joon Pyo era patético y lo sabía perfectamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Había pasado una semana exactamente desde aquella afortunada y a la vez desafortunada noticia en donde los hechos salieron a la luz. Ahora todos los involucrados, familiares y demás personas estaban en una corte, en la cual el juez del caso definiría el destino de Ji Hoo y la madre de Joon Pyo.

Con sus respectivos abogados y testigos, salieron uno a uno para poder expresar los cuestionamientos y para poder colaborar con el veredicto que se diera en el caso.

"…mi madre… es culpable señor juez" El de cabellos rizados había sido uno de los testigos más importantes.

Por una parte estaba Ji Hoo, que como no era sorpresa, se encontraba totalmente tranquilo, expresando seguridad ante lo que decía o hacía pero por otra parte estaba la madre de Joon Pyo, aquella que seguía defendiendo una y otra vez su supuesta inocencia.

Dos largas horas llenas de teorías, pruebas y demás pasaron… el juez de mediana edad estaba totalmente seguro y confiado de dar su veredicto final.

"El veredicto del caso es el siguiente" Un silencio rotundo permaneció en la corte.

"_Tras las pruebas concretas dadas por ambas partes y la colaboración de cada uno de los testigos, se ha cometido una grave injusticia en este caso, haciéndole pagar con la prisión durante un mes a la persona de nombre "Yoon Ji Hoo" un crimen que no cometió. Por otra parte tenemos a la persona de nombre "__Kang Hee Soo" la mujer y la verdadera culpable que ha cometido el homicidio en casa del joven "Yoon Ji Hoo" quitándole la vida a "Kim Lee Ywa" un joven de 23 años de edad quién desempañaba un recién puesto de asistente personal de la ya nombrada; la lamentable situación, dada a través de un conflicto que la señora "Kang Hee Soo" aprovechó para planear un asesinato perfecto y que toda culpa recayera en "Yoon Ji Hoo" ya que existen fuertes motivos personales de desagrado hacia el joven, que la implicada vio el asesinato como una "vía" para deshacerse de él más que de la persona fallecida._

_Por lo que declaro que la persona de nombre "Yoon Ji Hoo" a partir de este momento queda en calidad de completa libertad, además de que su historial en prisión será totalmente removido de su expediente penal y se le devolverá su cédula profesional para que pueda seguir desempañándose como médico._

_Y finalmente, en lo que respecta a la señora "Kang Hee Soo", queda declarada culpable por los delitos de homicidio, que es equivalente a veinte años de prisión sin posibilidad de salir bajo fianza , además se le culpa por invasión a propiedad privada lo cual es un delito menor. Sabemos que posee acciones en Shinhwa, por lo que el gobierno se encargará de tratar el asunto con gente de su compañía para que sea removida de todo vínculo con ellos y que el único dueño pase a ser el joven Goo Joon Pyo._

_Dicho esto, caso cerrado_." El juez terminó su discurso con su golpe a su mazo, que marcaba su autoridad absoluta.

A la madre de Joon Pyo inmediatamente se le colocaron frías esposas de metal, haciendo que la mujer se levantara a la fuerza y la obligaran a callar todas aquellas palabras vacías que eran solo una vil mentira al igual que sus lágrimas falsas.

"Adiós… "mamá" " Las últimas palabras que el heredero y ahora único dueño de la empresa le regaló; decidió levantar su mirada para verla por última vez antes de que ella estuviera pisando su nuevo "hogar": La cárcel femenil.

Con una sonrisa triste y con sus ojos notablemente inflamados por tantas lágrimas que había derramado, dio la vuelta hacia la salida con pasos lentos.

Detuvo su caminar un momento, observó esa escena de nuevo. Ji Hoo y Jan Di sonreían como los seres más afortunados del planeta. Se miraban como dos seres que se amaban desde antes de nacer y que nunca más serían capaces de vivir sin el otro.

"… _¿Dónde estás?"_ pensaba ella mientras trataba de buscar al pelinegro con la mirada.

Joon Pyo miró con tristeza el anillo de bodas que aún permanecía en uno de los dedos de su mano. Aquellas palabras de amor eterno que alguna vez se juraron ante lo civil se las había llevado el tiempo.

Él la amaba, pero ya no podía seguir teniendo esa venda que no quería ver la realidad.

Decidió quitarse el anillo y lo echó a uno de sus bolsillos de su saco.

Sin ver más, siguió caminando, desapareciendo ante la gran cantidad de personas que había; se las ingenió para huir de la prensa y de esos dos.

Ahora sí… lo sabía.

Su historia de amor también había acabado.

_**C**ontinuará..._

* * *

><p>Para este capítulo solo tengo que darles infinitas gracias por seguir leyendo el fanfic, en verdad fue una sorpresa y emoción cuando recibí cada uno de sus reviews en el capítulo pasado ya que en realidad no esperaba ninguno xD<p>

No digo nada más porque quiero dejar mis agradecimientos especiales y demás para el final que merecen Ji Hoo y Jan Di, sin que intervengan terceras personas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, este fue el principio del fin. Ya saben que los reviews son amor.

Saludos y gracias a ustedes por leerme ya a un año que empecé con esta historia.

_**-Jazz**_


	10. Nuestros destinos

**El caballero blanco.**

**Capítulo #10: Nuestros destinos.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Boys Over Flowers/Hana Yori Dango me pertenecen (por desgracia).**

* * *

><p>El viento soplaba con una tranquila suavidad, ahora todas las aves que se encontraban en sus nidos hechos de un sinfín de pequeñas ramas, aquellos hermosos animales estaban armonizando una bella melodía que solo ellos podían entender, pero se sentía como si fuera una bienvenida a un nuevo ciclo en su vida.<p>

Aquellos árboles que se habían convertido en casi seres sin vida, habían vuelto a florecer poco a poco, que hacían recordar a los dulces y grandes algodones de azúcar, aquél aperitivo que les encantaba comer a los pequeños.

Todos los cambios alrededor habían indicado una sola cosa: la primavera había llegado; aunque no de forma eterna. Era una pena porque era la época favorita de muchas personas en la gran Sur Corea, ya que la mayoría de ellas asociaba esa estación del año con felicidad plena.

"Ronnie, ¿cómo has estado?" aquel apuesto chico se inclinó un poco para poder acariciar al bello canino que estaba frente a sus ojos, ignorando olímpicamente a su dueño.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó el castaño para romper el hielo entre el experto en cerámica y él. Quería saludarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado pero no se atrevía.

"Bien" respondió el otro secamente. "Deberíamos darle un paseo a este lindo animal mientras hablamos del tema"

"Ronnie, ya escuchaste. Hay que seguir a Yi Jeong"

Ninguno de los dos se había visto desde aquél día del veredicto final que determinó la libertad de Ji Hoo; no pasó mucho tiempo ni tuvo que investigar nada para darse cuenta que Ji Hoo había vuelto a romper una de las reglas de oro del F4: No desear a la chica de otro.

Por ello, tanto Yi Jeong como Woo Bin decidieron alejarse por todo el invierno del más callado del F4 indicándole su rechazo hacia tales hechos. No hubo celebraciones de navidad o año nuevo donde se le invitara, felicitaciones por cualquier cosa o manifiesto de molestia cuando se enteraron de todo. Simplemente rompieron todo contacto con él, cosa que a Ji Hoo le dolió demasiado ya que pensaba que los que eran sus verdaderos amigos, le habían dado la espalda. Simplemente no le quedó otra forma que aceptar que ellos nunca lo entenderían por más que se los explicara desde el fondo de su corazón.

No se sentía orgulloso por codiciar a la mujer de su mejor amigo, Jan Di nunca fue un trofeo pero él la había visto primero, de forma un tanto ciega por no valorarla del todo desde la primera vez que se conocieron, si tan solo se hubiera enamorado de ella en el primer instante y si no hubiera sido tan cobarde para confesar sus sentimientos a tiempo, sabía que todo hubiera sido tan diferente. Sin dolor, sin perder a nadie… lamentablemente el hubiera, no existe en el presente.

Pero la amaba, la amaba más que su vida y no podía dejarla ir. No de nuevo.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?" preguntó Yi Jeong una vez que sacó un refresco de lata de la máquina. "Yo invito"

Ji Hoo abrió un poco los ojos de forma asombrada, no esperaba ningún gesto amable hacia él.

"Una botella de agua por favor" respondió observándolo con un toque de curiosidad de sus ojos.

El chico playboy del F4, rápidamente sacó un par de monedas de su fino saco azul marino para insertarlas en la máquina y así pudiera apretar el botón de la bebida para que esta cayera hacia la salida.

"Aquí tienes" le dio dos botellas de agua "la otra es para Ronnie, busca la manera de dársela que debe de estar sediento" Yi Jeong abrió su refresco de cola y le dio un trago, estaba en la temperatura perfecta. Sin decir más, tomó asiento en la misma banca que Ji Hoo.

"Yoon Ji Hoo, tanto tiempo sin vernos… incluso me cuesta volver a hablar contigo" confesó mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa, esa que pocas veces podrías ver en él.

"A mí también me sorprendió todo esto. Pensaba que nuestra amistad se había roto para siempre ante su rechazo" Estiró su cuello, por lo general no era de ese tipo de personas que se ponían tensas entre una conversación pero esa vez era la excepción.

"Lo siento mucho Ji Hoo… lamento haber dejado nuestra amistad a la deriva. Me costó entender todo lo que pasó entre ustedes tres… ya sabes" Ji Hoo sonrió como incrédulo ante tales palabras. Pero en el fondo sabía que las palabras de su amigo eran sinceras.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró como nunca antes.

"Seamos amigos de nuevo" Sonrió como niño pequeño.

Yi Jeong no respondió, no quería aceptar antes de conocer la reacción del caballero blanco y otra razón muy poderosa que lo había orillado a volver a encontrarse con él.

"Hoy en la mañana recibí una carta de Joon Pyo" se escuchaba de forma muy serena.

"¿Carta? ¿No está viviendo en Seúl?" una chispa de sorpresa inundó al castaño, desde hace meses no tenía ni idea que había pasado con su mejor amigo de la infancia y pese a que Jan Di estaba a su lado, ellos dos jamás hablaban sobre el heredero de Shinhwa.

"¿No ha llegado la tuya?" ahora los papeles se habían invertido, el playboy del F4 no sabía si reír o llorar de haber mencionado la carta, al parecer, antes de tiempo. " ¿Revisaste tu correspondencia hoy?"

"No"

"Entonces tu carta debe de estar en tu casa, ¡anda!, ve por ella"

"No tengo auto y Ronnie es muy grande para el taxi" miró a Yi Jeong con confusión.

"Si no quisiera tanto a Ronnie y porque el contenido de ambas cartas es importante. No te llevaría" sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y se puso sus gafas de sol "síganme, vamos al auto"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cruzaron un total de quinces cuadras entre medio de un tráfico terrible y siete pisos en elevador, que, a diferencia de andar entre las calles, este se encontraba totalmente vacío, cosa que era buena debido a que no se toparían con personas que hicieran escándalos innecesarios por llevar un perro en un elevador.

"Aquí es" Ji Hoo rápidamente sacó la llave de la puerta de número 125 para insertarla en la puerta y así pudiera abrir el mango.

"¿Ya no vives en la casa de tus padres?" preguntó Yi Jeong una vez que lo invitó a pasar.

"Desde el asesinato que ocurrió en casa nada ha sido igual, me trae escalofríos y por ello tuve que comprar este departamento donde vivo ahora. Por lo que a veces rento la casa por un par de días o duermo cuando extraño mucho a mis padres y al abuelo" La expresión de su mirada había pasado de serena a triste al recordar todos aquellos que amó y ya no estaban a su lado.

"Lo siento mucho, en verdad" fue lo único que puso salir de los suaves labios del especialista en cerámica.

"Oh" puso su mano en la frente, se sentía tonto al recordarlo hasta ahora "se me pasó preguntar por mi correspondencia en el primer piso. Vuelvo en un momento" el castaño salió rápidamente dejando al otro dentro del departamento con un Ronnie echado en el piso.

No pudo esconder su curiosidad e inspeccionó con su vista los alrededores de lo que era la nueva casa del más callado del F4.

Detuvo toda búsqueda y fijó su vista entre los cuadros que tenía en las paredes, donde se encontraban una serie de fotografías entre las intensas calles de la capital, donde él mostraba su escondida sonrisa al lado de una chica de baja estatura que conocía muy bien. Ni siquiera faltaba preguntar por su nombre.

"¿Jan Di vive aquí?" decidió volverá tomar asiento en el sofá una vez que Ji Hoo llegó con la correspondencia del departamento.

"A veces" Rodó los ojos. Sinceramente ni él sabía muy bien que responderle por lo que "a veces" sentía la forma más adecuada de expresarlo. Dejó todo el papeleo en la mesa de la sala y se centro en el mueble que tenía frente a Yi Jeong.

"No creo que sería bueno toparnos con ella mientras leemos las cartas" Buscaba entre todos los sobres hasta que encontró uno de color azul turquesa escrito con letra color negro "Yoon Ji Hoo".

"No vendrá. Se tomó todo el día para salir con su familia" respondió al ver como el otro buscaba de forma desesperada aquel objeto.

"Ten" le dio la carta entre sus manos, luego sacó la suya, que era del mismo tamaño y letra, solo que de color verde limón.

"¿Alcanzas a leer lo que hice aquí?" volteó hacia la parte trasera su carta, para mostrarle la pequeña nota que había escrito el de cabellos rizados "_La carta de YJ y JH deben leerse con la presencia de ambos"_.

"Sí, ahora creo entender un poco tu interés por mi carta" no dejaba de ver el sobre, era sencillo pero a la vez se miraba elegante, característica de todo lo que Joon Pyo portaba.

"Yo tampoco he abierto mi carta, por ello no tengo idea de qué escribió para mí o nosotros. Él lleva meses fuera de Corea por lo que no tampoco he sabido mucho de él en este tiempo" se sinceró mientras no dejaba de tocar su nuca.

"Abrámoslas" Ji Hoo empezó a romper la orilla derecha de su sobre para así poder sacar la carta con esa sensación de inquietud que ocultaba muy bien por el exterior pero por dentro lo consumía con lentitud.

"¡Espera!" lo detuvo "Mmm… déjame que leamos mi carta primero. Antes de leer los insultos que tiene hacia ti" bromeó, aunque sabía que la carta dirigida al castaño era mucho más seria e incluso más personal, por lo que se ofreció a que su carta fuera leída primeramente.

Ji Hoo asentió sin decir nada más, le parecía muy rara la reacción de alguien como Yi Jeong pero quizá era solo tenía esa sensación después de no verlo en tanto tiempo.

El playboy abrió el sobre sin ninguna delicadeza para así desdoblar la primera de las dos cartas, empezó a leerla en voz alta, llegando a uno de los fragmentos importantes:

"…_yo Goo Joon Pyo, quiero hacerte saber mi deseo: dejarte a cargo de mi empresa Shinhwa, en la cual tendrías el puesto de CEO absoluto y Ga Eul tomaría el puesto de tu vicepresidenta. Sé que ambos son inexpertos pero también que son unos genios a la hora de aprender y hacer buenos negocios. Yi Jeong, sabes perfectamente que eres tú en la persona que más confió desde que pasó lo de mi madre y por eso te lo estoy pidiendo solo a ti y en parte a tu esposa, Ga Eul. Yo… simplemente no puedo seguir conservando este puesto, que, me ha hecho olvidar muchos tragos amargos del pasado, pero a su vez esta empresa y una serie de cargas me han absorbido rotundamente. Estoy cansado de todo esto, por eso te pido que me hagas ese favor. Sé que no aprenderán todo de la noche a la mañana, pero cada una de las cosas que requiere el puesto te las haré aprender una a una y a paso lento si así lo quieres…"_

"¡¿Acaso está loco?!" dijo totalmente en shock tirando la carta al suelo. "¡¿Cree que largarse y dejarme todos sus problemas es la solución a todo, eh?!" "¡Debe de haber estado borracho cuando escribió esta locura! Te imaginas, un empleado de la cerámica manejando la gran Shinhwa… ¡no puede sonar más estúpido!" Puso sus manos en su cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño. Todo se leía tan idiota, estúpido… le faltaban más palabras para describir sus sentimientos.

"No creo que haya estado tomado para pedirte algo tan serio, Joon Pyo no es el tipo de personas que llora hasta que no le queden más y termina durmiendo como un bebé. No escribiendo cartas"

"No me importa en qué parte del mundo esté ahora, iré hasta donde esté y le regresaré esta maldita carta ¡¿Qué rayos pensaba?!... en fin. Mientras asimilo esto, deberíamos leer tu carta ahora" señalando el pedazo de papel que estaba en la mesa esperando a ser abierto.

El médico tomó la carta nuevamente entre sus torpes manos gracias al nerviosismo que sentía, odiaba sentirse así.

"_**Flores en el ático, el 25 de Marzo, a las 5 de la tarde. Llegó la hora de hablar una vez más.**_

_**-Joon Pyo"**_

"¿Entonces el idiota está aquí?" preguntó Yi Jeong .

Ji Hoo miró su reloj de muñeca que tenía puesto, faltaba justamente media hora para la cita que Joon Pyo le había pactado.

"Lo siento, me tengo que retirar. Flores en el ártico queda muy lejos de aquí y tengo que llegar a tiempo" Rápidamente se levantó del sofá y se puso su chaqueta de piel color café, guardando su carta en ella. Rápidamente se despidió de Yi Jeong.

"Entiendo perfectamente" refiriéndose a la situación de Ji Hoo "Así que yo también me retiro… estar en casas ajenas mientras el dueño no esté, no es lo mío. Dile a Joon Pyo que deje de tomar alcohol, que le hace escribir situaciones muy absurdas" Le dio una de esas sonrisas cálidas que las chicas tanto adoraban de él.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Tenía que hablar contigo por última vez" Joon Pyo miraba el líquido de su café, muy negro para su gusto, por lo que pidió un poco de leche.

¿Disculparse? ¿Explicarle? ¿Qué podía hacer?… Ji Hoo no tenía idea alguna estaba enfrente de su mejor amigo y a su vez de su rival de amores.

"Antes de todo, debes saber un par de cosas que Jan Di te ha escondido ti también" El de cabellos rizado dijo secamente para luego tomar un sorbo a su café para así aclarar su garganta.

El castaño solo lo miraba con sorpresa mientras se mordía el labio inferior ¿Jan Di lo había engañado?

"¿Sabes?" suspiró Joon Pyo, tratando de relajarse un poco "Yo pensaba que ella era el amor de mi vida, ese amor que incluso estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella, pero desafortunadamente se me escapó de las manos por dejarla no estar ahí cuando quería sentirse querida a través de una caricia, por no estar ahí cuando estaba triste y necesitaba ser consolada por un abrazo cálido, por no escucharla cuando yo… he decidido darle el divorcio el día de hoy, ambos estamos oficialmente divorciados. Le pedí que no te dijera nada antes de tiempo, ya que quería decirte esto de hombre a hombre" Sus ojos marcaban la tristeza que Joon Pyo no quería volver a demostrar, por lo que volvió a tomar café para tranquilizarse y no volver a quedar desecho por los recuerdos del pasado.

"Joon Pyo…"

"Está bien, es hora de Jan Di esté con la persona que realmente ama, aquella que la puede proteger ante todos y la puede hacer feliz día a día. Me enfureció ni ella ni yo fuimos capaces de confesar nuestros sentimientos de distanciamiento y de cómo nuestro amor estaba más muerto que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo… ¿por qué tampoco fue capaz de decirme que no me amaba? Ella me respondió que tenía mucho miedo de lastimarme pero de todas formas lo hizo" Sonrió de manera melancólica "Pero de todas maneras reconozco que ambos tuvimos la culpa de ello y es un error sin remedio. Me costó mucho dejar de aferrarme a ella y volver a ver tu rostro con tanto rencor que tenía acumulado pero desde este día decidí que quería empezar mi vida desde cero. Quiero volver a recuperar al viejo Go Joon Pyo aquel idiota que sonreía sin razón y vivía tranquilamente"

"¿A qué te refieres?"preguntó Ji Hoo.

"Me voy de Seúl y de la empresa por un tiempo. Es por eso que quiero que Yi Jeong y Ga Eul tengan un control aboluto de Shinhwa" respondió sin rodeos mirando un par de mensajes que había recibido en su teléfono celular.

"No tengo el derecho a decirte qué hacer, pero leí la carta de Yi Jeong con él y se niega rotundamente a ello"

"Ese mocoso… hablaré con él pronto sobre ello" Dijo levantándose de su asiento, haciendo ilusión a su repentina marcha, pero el castaño lo tomó del brazo impidiéndoselo.

"ámala, consuélala, abrázala, hazla reír… no debería confiar en ti, pero sin embargo siempre lo he hecho" se zafó del apretón de Ji Hoo y continuó su camino.

"¿Seguimos siendo amigos?"

"No… por ahora" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marchase, dando a entender la posibilidad de una reconciliación de la amistad que una vez tuvieron. Yoon Ji Hoo solo negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Decidió pedir la cuenta para pagar lo de ambos y así marcharse, ya que él también necesitaba asimilar las cosas a solas, tanto como Joon Pyo o Yi Jeong.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Sonríe" le dijo al momento de disparar el botón para tomar la fotografía en la cámara instantánea.

Una vez que esta se reveló, ambos vieron el momento que habían plasmado por el resto de sus vidas, se les miraba a ambos con felicidad plena, por un lado estaba Ji Hoo con una sonrisa coqueta que mostraba sus blancos dientes mientras estaba siendo besado tiernamente por Jan Di en su mejilla izquierda mientras que a las espaldas de ambos se reflejaba una parte del castillo.

"¿Aún sigues creyendo que nuestro viaje a Disneylandia fue una pésima idea?" preguntó su chica haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña.

"¡Es como si estuviera cuidando a una niña!... " Bromeó su novio cruzando sus brazos en aparente señal de desaprobación.

"Pero si tu perteneces a este lugar, príncipe del F4" Sacó un par de orejas de Mikey Mouse que había comprado en una de las tiendas sin que él se diera cuenta y se las puso en su cabeza "Te quedan perfectas" Ella volvió a pedirle que sonriera para que pudiera tomar otra fotografía, pero este se lo impidió ya que le quitó el objeto, echándolo a la bolsa de ella, para así acercarla más a él y robarle otro suspiro a través de una tierna y rápida unión de labios.

"Sabes a miel de maple" sentía como sus mejillas habían aumentado su temperatura sin su permiso, se arrepentía un poco de no haber prolongado un poco más la duración del mismo, pero no podía desbordar toda su pasión por él ante un parque de diversiones tan puro y lleno de niños. No era correcto.

"Especialmente para ti" él acercó sus labios hacia uno de los oídos de ella, diciéndole de forma sensual entre lo que era un susurro, haciendo que su piel se erizara por completo. Ji Hoo estaba siguiendo un juego que ella empezó inconscientemente pero que no podía dejar de pensar. ¿Cómo la niña de disneylandia estaba teniendo pensamientos tan impuros?

"Mira" señalo hacia un montón de gente que estaba esperando a unos metros de ellos "Parece que el desfile está a punto de iniciar" Jan Di tragó saliva y lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo hacia esa dirección.

Una vez que llegaron, pudieron observar más a detalle la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban esperando el desfile, la mayoría de los grupos eran familias completas con una sonrisa en sus rostro y con un brillo de ilusión que salían de cada uno de los niños de éstas.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse ante la vista del parque temático y en un par de minutos empezó aquella hermosa manifestación, llena de luces multicolores, la música infantil que hacía provocar nostalgia hasta el más fuerte y la inexplicable magia del lugar en su máxima expresión.

Afortunadamente, ambos pudieron llegar a tiempo para tener un buen lugar y así poder apreciar mejor del espectáculo.

"¡Ahí viene cenicienta!" ella no podía ocultar su rotunda felicidad, ya que desde niña había sido su princesa favorita. Estaba lista para tomarle todas las fotografías posibles.

"Lo sé" le respondió enlazando sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de ella de tal manera que no tuviera oportunidad de escapar haciendo que ella acariciara las manos de él con las suyas dando a entenderle un poco de la gran felicidad que sentía al estar en ese momento y con la persona correcta. Ji Hoo observaba con atención como lentamente llegaba la princesa hacia su zona.

"¡Cenicienta! ¡Eres hermosa!" gritó Jan Di con un tierno y torpe inglés que hizo que las personas a su alrededor rieran, ella nunca supo que se estaban burlando de ella.

Cenicienta avanzaba lentamente pero finalmente había llegado. La hermosa chica rubia de grandes ojos azules, acompañada de su carrosa de ensueño y su vestido que la catalogaba como toda una princesa estaba ahí saludando a todos los de su alrededor con una maravillosa sonrisa que hipnotizaba a cualquiera de lo bonita que era.

De repente el carruaje se detuvo justo frente al par de enamorados, haciendo que Jan Di se emocionara aún más y siguiera tomando fotografía de ella con la cámara digital que había traído en todo caso de que se topara con ella, pero a su vez todo el desfile había sido detenido. Todos los espectadores se miraban con confusión ya que pocas veces se miraba algo así… ¿qué pudo haber fallado?

Cenicienta bajó de su carruaje con mucha delicadeza y con la ayuda de su chofer, para así poder tocar el suelo y seguir saludando a las personas.

"¡Cenicienta!" gritaba Jan Di.

Su grito hizo que la bella joven volteara hacia donde el joven par de coreanos se encontraban, dedicándoles una sonrisa, la princesa tomó una de las manos de Jan Di y la sacó de la fila para que pudiera estar en el centro, la zona donde pasaban todas las personas y animales del desfile y la invitó subirse hasta su carruaje encantado.

"This is a dream?" Preguntó una vez que estaba adentro.

"No" rió la princesa. "I have a surprise for you tonight" le puso una corona llena de diamantes en su cabeza, pero Jan Di no logró entender nada de lo que le había dicho.

La valiente chica miraba hacia su alrededor, había perdido a Ji Hoo y eso le provocaba un poco de nerviosismo ya que no sabía que iba a pasar si no lo encontrara, lo buscaba con una mirada una y otra vez pero no daba resultado.

Cenicienta volvió a bajar de su carruaje, dejando a Jan Di en él y volviendo a saludar a las personas, esta vez decidió caminar un poco más hasta llegar a entrar entre las personas, que amablemente se movían a un lado para cederle lugar.

"¿Cenicienta te volviste loca?" murmuró por lo bajo la coreana al ver desde lejos como la princesa estaba haciendo tal cosa.

De repente se escucharon un sinfín de aplausos y gritos desde el lado donde la rubia se encontraba, Jan Di no entendía porque pero una vez que volvió a salir a la zona del desfile ya no era necesario explicarle nada.

Cenicienta estaba acompañada de su príncipe que vestía de manera impecable y fino traje color blanco así como un par de guantes, acompañado de una espada y botas color negro que brillaban ante lo nuevas que eran.

Poco a poco se estaban acercando hacia el carruaje, Jan Di no podía ver aún el rostro del príncipe, pero estaba segura de que era totalmente apuesto y le haría sentir totalmente nerviosa y avergonzada por quedar asombrada ante su belleza.

"¡¿Ji Hoo?!" estaba totalmente sorprendida al ver finalmente el rostro del príncipe que acompañaba a la bella Cenicienta. El amor de su vida había tomado el verdadero papel de príncipe sin darse cuenta.

Cenicienta estiró su mano para hacer bajar a Jan Di de nueva cuenta al suelo, para que así pudiera cederle su delicada mano hacia el príncipe que estaba frente a sus ojos.

"Mi princesa" él se inclinó un poco y besó con ternura su mano.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" preguntó ella en coreano mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Él bajó hacia el suelo, haciendo que una de sus rodillas lo tocara, mientras que la otra soportaba su peso, esa pose tan elegante y tan de ensueño que se podían ver en muchas películas de la franquicia de Walt Disney.

El corazón de ella sentía que estaba a punto de explotar ya que sus nervios estaban a la orden del día y peor aún sin conocer nada, solo tenía ese sexto sentido que le decía que algo muy importante estaba a punto de ocurrir con su vida.

"_Tengo años en que finalmente encontré a mi princesa de cuento de hadas, aquella que muchas veces pinté en mi cuadro imaginario, aquella que soñaba conocer una y otra vez y hacerla feliz por cada uno de los días en que yo esté en este planeta. Esa princesa que no es perfecta ante los ojos del resto pero ante los míos lo es desde el primer día que cruzamos nuestras miradas. Y sin darme cuenta, de un día a otro, el corazón de este príncipe ha sido robado por esta princesa que tengo hoy frente a mis ojos y he decidido aferrarme a ella como ninguna otra cosa en este vida, porque la amo, la amo más que a mi propia vida" _Los ojos de ella empezaron a tornarse llorosos, a punto de dejar caer una lágrima de cristal sobre su rostro.

"_Es por eso que…"_ él sacó una pequeña caja color azul de su bolso y la abrió hacia ella _"Princesa Geum Jan Di, ¿Te casarías conmigo?" _

Ella no pudo más y quebró en llanto ante tal propuesta hecho por su príncipe.

"Acepto, acepto, acepto" fue lo único que pudo decir ante las lágrimas que finalmente brotaron sobre su rostro y un sinfín de felicidad que no era capaz de expresar de forma tranquila. Se sentía como la persona más afortunada del planeta tierra, estaba totalmente conmovida y ni siquiera podía hablar por lo que su príncipe la abrazó entre gritos y aplausos que deban los asistentes del evento.

"Te amo, no me dejes nunca" le susurró Ji Hoo con ternura, seguido de una unión de labios expresando la prueba de su amor ante todos mediante un enlace de labios suaves y llenos de sed por los del otro.

Una vez que todo ocurrió, volvió la música infantil y siguió el desfile, haciendo que Cenicienta se despidiera de la ahora pareja comprometida, no sin antes tomarse una fotografía con ella, Jan Di no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad aunque su rostro se encontraba con un color rosado y lleno de lágrimas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"_Ha pasado año y medio desde que nos leímos por última vez… ¿cómo han estado? ¿Aún me recuerdan?_

_Tanto tiempo sin entrar y escribir en el blog del caballero blanco. Muchos de ustedes ahora saben realmente mi verdadera identidad y una parte de lo que pasó en mi vida gracias a los medios de comunicación, aquellos que hoy en día me hablan por teléfono para pedir una entrevista, van directamente a mi casa e incluso he tenido ofertas de escribir un libro, todo es bastante raro e incluso incómodo cuando en ocasiones llego ser reconocido entre las personas, ahora ellas se acercan a mí y me preguntan ¿puedo tener un autógrafo de usted?_

_El caballero blanco pasó de ser una persona anónima que escribía pensamientos de desamor a perderlo todo para que después pudiera alcanzar la felicidad que una y otra vez soñaba. Ahora sostengo un anillo entre mis dedos que hacen recordarme el lugar en este mundo._

_¿Volveré a escribir en este blog? Tal vez._

_¿Escribiré seguido? No lo sé._

_Gracias por seguir estando a mi lado._

_-El caballero blanco."_

"¿Qué haces enfrente de la computadora?" Yi Jeong dejó escapar una sonrisa incrédula ante lo que estaba haciendo su amigo "¡Estás a punto de casarte! Si Jan Di te viera haciendo esto, obtendrías una paliza" Le cerró la laptop y la escondió en la habitación que estaba al lado.

"Da, igual. Pude enviar la entrada" El novio alzó los brazos forma victoriosa vestido de traje beige acompañado de zapatos y un moño color blanco.

"Niños…" Woo Bin solamente negaba con su cabeza al ver el comportamiento tan infantil de ambos.

"¡Ya es hora de la ceremonia!" pasó a decir una de las organizadoras de bodas que habían contratado.

"Eres hombre muerto Ji Hoo" bromeo Yi Jeong refiriéndose a que en una hora su amigo estaría oficialmente casado.

**Fin.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****

******-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-******

**Epílogo: Dos años después.**

Joon Pyo vivía tranquilamente en su Isla Jeju, aquella por la que decidió empezar su vida desde cero, incluyendo su salida de su propia empresa. Para su mala suerte y por más que intentó convencerlo, Yi Jeong se negó rotundamente ante su propuesta ya que quería seguir en el negocio de la cerámica y Ga Eul siendo maestra de preescolar, por lo que después de tanto pensar, decidió llamarle al secretario Jung Sang Rok (el antiguo empleado de su madre) y explicarle todo. Actualmente él es el que controla toda Shinhwa, dando como resultado excelentes ganancias, incluso mayores que cuando el propio Joon Pyo se encontraba al frente.

¿Su madre? Sigue negándose a visitarla, ya que ella solo un recuerdo que le traía mucho dolor.

"Déjame mono" el de cabellos rizados alejaba a la chica que estaba tratando de robarle la piña colada que él tenía entre sus manos.

"Por cada que me digas mono, te voy a besar" Dijo totalmente decidida y de forma seca.

"¿Es una amenaza?" sonrió el apuesto joven de forma traviesa.

"Claro. Y por supuesto que cumplo con ellas" Ella sin más pudor tomó las mejillas de él y enlazó sus labios con los de él como hace años que no lo hacía. Eran meses de que se habían vuelto a encontrar y empezado a salir, pero por decisión de él, le había dejado claro a Jae Kyung que no habría ningún tipo de beso... hasta ahora.

"Wow…" soltó Joon Pyo cuando decidieron separarse para tomar un poco de aire. Tocaba sus labios, no podía creer que de nuevo volvió a sentir esa sensación que había tenido olvidada.

"¿No te gustó?" Preguntó ella con tristeza al ver la reacción de él.

"Mono. Mono. Mono. Mono. Mono. Mono. Mono. Mono" Decía una y otra vez con una sonrisa esperando a que ella cumpliera con su amenaza una y otra vez. Estaba fascinado y encantado ante esos adictivos besos.

Su vida no podía ser mejor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pasaron dos años desde que Jan Di y Ji Hoo se dieron el sí para el resto de sus vidas entre aplausos y buenos deseos, una vez que la boda terminó, fueron directamente a la bella y espectacular Francia para desbordar todo el deseo, pasión y el erotismo en su luna de miel de ensueño.

"_Vamos a tener un hermoso bebé. Estoy embarazada" _Ji Hoo jamás olvidará el momento en que se lo dijo, el puente _Bampo_ era testigo de todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Se inclinó lentamente, acariciando la barriga de su esposa y plantó en tierno beso en ella, haciendo que un par de lágrimas de cristal cayeran alrededor de su rostro. Ella sonreía y jugaba un poco con el cabello de él.

"Te amo" dijo él acercando sus labios hacia los de ella haciéndola tocar el suelo, acortando todo tipo de distancia entre ellos, uniendo sus labios en un beso totalmente apasionado que podrían presumir que se estaban devorando uno al otro haciendo falta respiración y un poco de viento que calmara las hormonas de ambos.

"¡Váyanse a un hotel!" Gritaron a lo lejos.

Jan Di y Ji Hoo se separaron rápidamente con un color carmesí en sus rostros, él aclaró su garganta y tomó a ella entre sus brazos.

"Entonces vayamos al hotel a festejar" Sonrió pícaramente el castaño. Jan Di abrió totalmente sus ojos al escuchar tal propuesta, ya que Ji Hoo no era de las personas que dijeran ese tipo de cosas.

Ella sonrió y se dejó llevar por la situación que se había dado esa noche.

**Fin~**

* * *

><p>Y una vez que también el epílogo también ha sido terminado, debo de decirles que esta historia ha concluido, espero que les haya gustado lo que acabaron de leer, y sino, también es válido.<p>

Quiero agradecer a todas las que han leído aunque sea un capítulo de este fanfic que tardé un año en terminar, sobre todo muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron un review en algún momento, y sobre todo quiero agradecer a** Kireiko Ami** por estar leyéndome desde el primer capítulo y dejándome un review en cada uno de ellos. En verdad estoy totalmente agradecida.

Como pudieron leer en el epílogo, hay una historia alternativa que es de Joon Pyo y Jae Kyung, quizá en el futuro pueda escribrir un one shot narrando mejor sobre como ambos llegaron a reencontrarse y cómo volvieron a darse una segunda oportunidad en la Isla Jenjou. Pero por ahora dejaremos las cosas así.

Una vez más gracias por su apoyo y me despido de ustedes en este fanfic.

Dejen review, galletas, tomatazos, etc. Sino ¿cómo sabré si les gustó o no? xD

Saludos~

**_-Jazz_**

_PD. Por un momento pensé en escribir una escena lemon, pero no quería ser responsable de la pérdida de mentes inocentes (?)_


End file.
